Mafia Princess Diaries
by assasin1827
Summary: Hi! I'm Dame-Tsuna er.. Sawada Tsunayoshi then the next day I'm WTF! Vongola Decimo? The daily woes in life of a teen who hopes to be nothing but "ordinary" 18fem27.
1. DamePrincess

**Mafia Princess Diaries**

**

* * *

**

This will be my first story for my favorite fandom 1827, Hibari x Tsuna , except that this one will be an 18FEM27. Thanks to dalilamoon21 and her story named _"An ordinary day in the life of a female Mafioso Chapter 9 and 10"_ for giving me inspiration in making a plot. It just pops out of my head so I decided to try making one.

I never had a talent in writing and my first fanfics are on the gundamwing fandom and its HeeroxRelena so I don't know if I'm capable of making a good boys love story or any story.

This will be rated in M in later chapters so please bear with me and my lack of experience.

I'm a fan of _the princess diaries_, except that I like the books better that the movie. Anyway, I'll be using some of the movies and the khr-manga scenes now and then. *grins*

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but this stories plot and a good heart. If I own reborn, Hibari and Tsuna will be canon so fan girls can scream in the actual series.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Dame-Princess and The tutor**

_October 14, 20XX_

Dear Diary,

Hi! My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, (don't mind the name, It's a boys name but my parents decided that they will name me that whether I'm a boy or a girl after my birth).

I'm 15 and reside in Namimori and of course studied in Namimori Junior High. I'm known as Dame-Tsuna for being clumsy and useless. Hell, the only thing I'm good is running away from bullies. I'm even scared at our neighbors chihuahua! I often experience bullying and my grades can be considered as the lowest in our entire school. The only reason I seem to pass is because of my unexplained charm on older people that seem to pity me, that includes our schools principal. My life suck, I think so, but I sometimes think its not that bad.

You must be wondering why a 15 years old girl like me started writing in a diary. Well, that's because it's my birthday. No, It's actually not the reason. Well, its one of the reason, except that this birthday is the most unforgettable shocking birthday in my life. Not to mention life changing. Don't count on my grades going high though. It won't happen.100%, but you guys can join me into praying that one day it will happen. *keeps fingers crossed*

It all started when my mom talked to me this morning about my grandfather and older brother being in town, staying at a nearby hotel. Fishy...

"Good morning Tsu-chan!" my mom, Sawada Nana,greeted me as I went down for breakfast.

"Morning Mama, what for breakfast?" I asked and sigh as I saw my little brother and sister already making a noise in the kitchen table.

"The usual, eggs and ham." She smiled at me. I can practically see flowers floating around her, add those sparkling mother stuff, as she move her way to the kitchen and carefully plates our food.

I have two little adopted siblings; Lambo is weird boy that my Dad found in one of his so called-adventure job in Italy. He's a tiny 5 years old boy with Afro hair and always wears a cow suit. He stuck his favorite sweets and stuff's in his hair. Until today, I'm wondering why ants don't bother to wonder in that mess hair of his. He looks cute though, except for the fact that his noisy and annoying and that explosive are his favorite toys. Don't ask me questions. My mom seem to think they are harmless toys and I thought so to until I saw one of his grenades explode in the park one day while I'm playing with him and I-pin. My mom still thinks otherwise.

I-pin is a Chinese orphan girl my Dad also found one day and brought home. She's the same age as Lambo and has an egg shape face. She's good in martial arts and more mannered and calmer than Lambo. I like her shy voice but I envy her martial arts ability. I asked her to teach me one time but I ended up getting beaten by her. She apologized to me after that. Seems my dreams of defending myself against bullies will just be a dream.

"….-chan?"

"Tsu-chan?"

I jumped as I realize that my mom almost yell at me for being inattentive.

"Sorry… Did you say something Mama?"

"I'm saying that your Grandpa and Nissan is in town. They're staying at Namimori Hotel and wants to talk to you this afternoon after your class"

"Ooohhhh… umm.. Why? Hey, Why didn't they just go straight here at the house? Why stay at that Hotel? Isn't it expensive staying there?" I asked.

Mom smiled at me mysteriously. I felt something is off. You see, I have this unusual ability of catching up stuff when things or events will go wrong. It has saved from countless of bullies oftentimes. My mom said it's a woman's intuition. I just shrug thinking that I'm thankful for whatever it is.

"It seems they have an important meeting there this morning and decided to see you before they leave tonight. They also says they miss you and that they have gifts for you."

"Wow.. Their staying at Nami-hotel... The business must be going well for them to afford staying there." I said and looked at the clock after swallowing my egg and picking up a French toast from my plate. My eyes widened and I immediately stand up from my sit screaming.

"Shooooottt! I'm gonna be late, again!"

I look at my two younger sibling who gave a "bye nee-chan" and continues eating their food. Messily at that, since Lambo's face is smudge with breadcrumbs as he desperately try to grab I-pin's toast. She thwarted Lambo's and even pinched it. I almost laugh at the scene. Way to go I-pin!

I hurriedly went to the main door with my toast in my mouth and started wearing my shoes. Mama handed me my bento-box and gave a piece of paper as well.

"Once class finish, go to the Hotel, Ask the receptionist about Vongola Nono and Dino Cavallone. Okay? Tell them you're a guest for them. This is a letter address to your grandpa, Don't open it." She said as she wave me off.

I ran to school thinking what the hell is Vongola Nono and Cavallone?

Well, my grandpa is named Timoteo, He's an Italian businessman and my fathers uncle. I'm 25% Italian but I'm not good at the Italian language since I was born and raised in Japan. My older brother, Sawada Dino is my half brother. You see, my Mama was a former model and loves going to Europe as past time when she was young. There, She met her first husband, Roberto. He was also a businessman and they gave birth to my older brother Dino. Roberto-san died in a car accident when Dino-nii was 8 years old and inherited all of his fathers' wealth. According to Mama, she was planning of returning to her modeling career to forget her first husband. It was at that time when She met my Papa, Sawada Iemitsu. They become friends and soon found out that they are falling for each other. Two years after Roberto-san's death, they decided to get married knowing that's it's the right time. Dino-nii was already 10 years old when I was born that's why our age gap is huge.

Grandpa and Dino-nii are amazing. They often send me gifts during holidays and my birthday. They don't know about the bullying stuff though. Mama tried talking to me into telling them Papa but I think it's my personal bussiness. It's no one's fault that I'm no good at everything except me, right? RIGHT!

I'm happy because for me, they decided to visit Japan just to see me. I'm Dame-Tsuna in Namimori but for my family, I'm just like a princess. Wonder where's my crown.

* * *

At around 3pm in the afternoon, I was dashing my way towards Namimori Hotel. It's a 35-storey, 6-star Hotel located at the center of the Namimori town. According to my Mama, The Hibari Clan owns the whole Town and also owns the Hotel. They also owns hospitals, commercial complex and other structures. Yes, your guest is right, they also own our school. Their main office is at the 27th to 35th floor of the Hotel and currently one of the country's finest Hotels. It caters businessmen, politicians and well-known celebrities. Their only heir and son is the Disciplinary Committee Chairman of our school but lets leave it at that for the mean time.

I arrive at the main entrance and the guard's looks at me suspiciously. He must be wondering why a girl like me is going in the hotel. Nevertheless, I was ushered to the receptionist and told them who I'm meeting. The receptionist is a strict-looking woman, around 25 or 26 of age. After telling her who I'm looking for, she eyed me from head to toe. I had the urge to throw my bag because she told me to show her everything from my bag. Do I look like a terrorist? A bomber? She asked me again who I'm looking for and dialed a number. She then talked to the phone and said that my visit was expected and asked me to sit and wait for a while since somebody will come pick-me up.

One thing that's bothering me is that other guest's of the Hotel seems to be wearing black suits. They look like businessmen. Some of them are foreigners and looks scary with those big bulky bodies of theirs. They were staring at me as if my presence in the Hotel is not welcomed. I had the urge to hide under the receptionist table as I wait for them to show their guns. Me and my imagination.

"You're a Nami-junior student. What are you doing here?" A cold voice from by back said.

I jumped and whipped my head where the voice came from and my knees started shaking. There stand the Chairman of our schools Disciplinary Committee, Hibari Kyouya. He's the heir of the Hibari clan that I'm talking about. He's scary and likes biting people to death using his metal tonfa's. He never like crowd and would always beat people just because of crowding around him. Personally, I think his an introvert, but a very handsome introvert. Hey, I read somewhere that most introvert turn out to be killers and criminals. I won't be surprised if he ever turn into one.

I started to stutter, cursing under my breath. He obviously waiting for an acceptable answer and his eyes practically narrowed noticing how I _check him out_. I cleared my throat.

"w-well…. Y-you see…" I ended up mumbling and I received another narrowing of his eyes as a return. I swallowed my saliva because of nervousness.

"Speak clearly herbivore or I will have you thrown out" he said impassively with that stoic looking face as if throwing me out is the most humane thing he will do to me.

Damn Hibari-san and his sadistic, violent, scary and deadly nature. oh? did I say deadly? duh! He bites people to death that's more than enough to say that he's deadly. But I have to admit that catchphrase left me with perverted though sometimes. I'm at my teen years people! Blame it to the hormones.. the HORMONES!

The other guest started to stare at us. He glares at them and they immediately went back to their own business.

"Tsunayoshi-san!" somebody said and I was relieved to see Romario walking towards me. He's Dino-niisan's assistant of some sort.

Hibari-san gave us a questioning look. Romario bowed to greet him, which Hibari-san returned with a tilt of his head and a stoic look that hints an explanation is needed. He hurriedly explained that I'm Dino's younger sister and had asked me to stop-by because of an important emergency.

"This place is not suited for a middle-school student, especially with _that event_ that just finished. Tell that herbivore boss of yours to be careful next time." He said emotionless and walked off as if nothing happen.

Romario sweated heavily and thanked Hibari-san's retreating back. He told me to follow him and to not wonder off. He knows that I'm not good at directions and getting lost to such a place will definitely be a big trouble.

We arrived at the 20th floor of the building where he led to room number 2027. He knocked and opened the door gesturing me to enter even without the acknowledgment of whoever resides inside. As we enter, I was greeted with a body-crushing hug from someone. I look up to see Dino-nii grinning widely at me.

"So cute." He said, I could almost hear him squealing, really, my older brother IS squealing. Wow.

He led me to the dining area to see my Grandfather smiling warmly at me. It seems they were having tea. There was also a baby sited at the table. The room is illuminated with bright light and Namimori can be viewed from the sliding doors that lead to a small balcony. Nissan moved to offer me a sit, just like how a gentleman treats a fine lady, unfortunately there is nothing lady-like about me. Then it started again, that nagging feeling that something would happen. I looked at them and my grandfather started talking.

* * *

"You're the future boss of our Mafia family" my grandfather started.

I choked on my tea and looked at them while apologizing for my clumsiness.

"Yeah right. You're kidding me" I rolled my eyes as I started picking on the piece of cake they offered to me as a treat. Black forest, yummy.

Grandpa looked at Dino-niisan who started explaining to me everything. That Grandpa is the Ninth Boss of Vongola Mafia. That his son died last month because of a duel and that I'm the only heir left since I'm his nephews only child. That this so called "family" will only accept a child with vongola blood as an heir. I have no intention of taking them seriously when a sudden look at them makes me freeze in my sit. Then everything started sinking into me.

"W-wait" I said and looks incredulously at them "Aren't you guys suppose to be businessmen! Don't tell your attache case are filled with guns instead of business papers?"

This is ridiculous. I'm an ordinary girl. If you can say being no-good at everything is ordinary then I am perfectly ordinary! And now their telling that I will leading a bunch of criminals one day? I can't even tiptoe on our neighbors big fat cat that resembles Garfield for crying out loud! wow, and my family is influential? isn't it amazing? NO!

Then I started picturing myself holding a machine gun wearing a black trench coat and with cigarettes between my lips. The wind blowing as I remove my dark shades. no! no no no! Cool sight? think again. I'm even a small girl for my age.

"Tsu, your Papa already gave his consent on this…" Grandpa gently told me.

WTF!

"Tsu-chan, calm down, everything will be all right" Nissan said. "Look here, this is Reborn. He will be your tutor. He will teach you everything you must know. From academic knowledge to assassinations."

"ASSASSINATION!" I exclaimed. "He's a baby! What will he teach me? Kill someone with dangerous feeding bottles?"

I knew it. My intuition never fails me. The _baby_ looks at me with scary eyes, as if He's thinking doing something. I was sweating, perhaps I said some offending words then the _baby_ mumbled something.

_"I suddenly have the desire to torture her."_

Grandfather and Dino-ni sweat-drop.

I suddenly stand up from my sit making them jump and stare at me.

"I'm Dame-Tsuna, I'm not good at anything and I prefer it that way."

The next thing I knew I was running like a mad person. I even ignore niisan calling me to comeback.

I ran out of the door and through the elevator. I still continue to run until I was out of the building. Suddenly, I remember that they are also supposed to give me presents, good thing I left the letter Mama told me to give Grandpa. Still, I frowned.

_My birthday gifts..._

_

* * *

_

I decided to change their background to make it fir in my story. And personally, Tsuna and Dino being real brothers is more plausible for me. Why? because every-time Dino interacts with Tsuna, I can't help but think that Dino is into shota and that his flirting with our tuna. Blame it my yaoi addiction.

Well…. What can you say? That's the end of chapter one. I will write everything in Tsuna's point of view since this will be her diary.

Like it? Hate it? Disgusted or you just got bored. Criticisms and suggestions are welcomed, but please be kind.

**Happy New Year Everyone!**

**

* * *

**

Next Chapter: Bombs, Baseball and Discipline

"6 months, give her 6 months. That's half a year. After that, we will let her decide if she will accept this so called title or not."

"I'm will be your bodyguard and loyal right-hand-man Tenth!"

"ahahahaha! I think its a cool game"

"I'll bite you to death..."


	2. Bombs, Baseball and Discipline

**Mafia Princess Diaries 2**

This will be my first story for my favorite fandom 1827, Hibari x Tsuna , except that this one will be a to dalilamoon21's story entitled _"An ordinary day in the life of a female Mafioso Chapters 9 and 10"_ for giving me inspiration in making a plot. It just pops out of my head so I decided to try making one.I never had a talent in writing and my first fanfics are on the gundamwing fandom and its HeeroxRelena (Which I never post) so I don't know if I'm capable of making a good BL story.

Please tolerate my lack of experience.

I'm a Fan of the princess diaries, except that I like the books better than the movie. Anyway, I'll be using some of the movies and the khr-manga scenes now and then. *grins*

Rihanna's "What's My Name" suddenly puts me in the mood while writing this. Oh na-na!

Anyway, I'm looking for a beta-reader. Can someone suggest me one? Please help me. I need to edit an NC-17 fic of mine. And also this fic for I'm not that sure with my grammar. *Looks around* someone? Anyone?

**WARNING**

OOC femTsuna and her inner reflections in life. Please don't forget that this is only her diary.

**DISCLAIMER**

I own nothing but this stories plot and a good heart. If I own reborn, Hibari and Tsuna will be canon so fan girls can scream in the actual series.

**Chapters 2: Bombs, Baseball and Discipline**

_October 24, 20XX_

_Dear Diary,_

It's been 10 days since I last wrote at you Diary (is it even healthy for me to talk to a notebook?). Well, I was occupied with the sudden changes and revelations in my life. Some explosive happenings here and there, don't forget to add a rather "helpful" tutor who suddenly pops in our front door the next day, right after Grandpa and Dino-nii left.

Said tutor will wake you up by hitting your head with a green hammer, a kick on the forehead with matching grenades during tutorial lessons and lots of repair in my former dream tower now transformed into hell.

Add in the delicious mix this Italian boy who be-friend me and constantly being over protective to me, turns out he knows about this whole "Vongola" fiasco that's been turning my life upside down. Damn you Gokudera. No, I don't hate him, I was just.. ummmm.. expressing myself. Right! (oops.. I almost rip your page dear Diary)

He told me that after the apparent death of Grandpa's heir, He was sent to become my undercover bodyguard. But, since I already know everything he doesn't have to go undercover anymore. Undercover? Perhaps that will explain the feeling of being watch at these past days. What is he? A stalker?

What a rainbow sprinkled life!

Although I have to admit that my survival skill is amazing. I bet I can win a survivor series. Praise me people for I'm still alive and kicking and still capable of writing! HAHAHA!

* * *

After my meeting with my Grandpa and older brother, I locked myself in my tower… It's not really a tower you see but actually our house attic that serves as my room. I have this window that can see our whole neighborhood. I sometimes feel like I'm Rapunzel waiting for my prince. *sigh*.

Anyway mom desperately tried talking to me about the result of my so-called meeting. Apparently, she knows everything.

"Tsu.. I'm sorry, I didn't tell you earlier…. You see, your Papa and I dreamt of you having a normal life. Dino preferred it too so we kept it a secret until all of this happens."

Normal life? Which part of my life is normal? My Papa constantly leaves us going to his so-called "adventure" job, which I just found out to be a "Mafia" job. Him bringing home two orphans, my older brother leaving as well to take care of his own "Mafia" job? My Mama being an airhead then turns out to be not really an airhead at all. Wow! Such normality is amazing.

Actually I don't know what to say to my mother. She was looking at me with those eyes that seem like crying. Yeah. Seems like crying. I have the feeling she's actually giving me a puppy dog eyes. I. Won't. Fall. For. That!

Suddenly I heard a car parking outside. Looking at the window, I saw Grandpa and Dino-ni climb out of black car, a Mercedes (I almost whistled at that except that I can't), and move towards out house. Mama plans on greeting them. I refused but she was forcing me. The moment the door opens I rushed upstairs, locking myself to my tower.

They followed me and knock upon seeing my door closed.

"Tsuna, we need to talk to you" Niisan said.

Duh! As if I will answer, screw you idiot older brother!

"Tsunayoshi, this is an important matter we need to make a conclusion. Now." Grandpa said beyond the door. He sounds reproachful.

Still I didn't give a damn. Besides I don't trust myself talking now. I might blurt out things a teen like me is not supposed to be saying.

"Does she really have to decide now? Isn't it a bit too early? And fast?" my Mama suddenly said.

Damn right! I don't have to decide now, or maybe it will be better if I never decide anything. Your wrong Mama, Its not too early, actually it's already too late.

I almost felt like crying. I lived a life knowing that everything about me is normal. I wear normal clothes. No, that's wrong. I don't wear normal clothes. In fact, I'm too boyish for a girl. I eat normal food. Scratch that, who would eat in a house that uses spoon and fork, and eating French toast or spaghetti for breakfast when we are clearly in Japan! Where's the traditional fish and chopsticks!

Then I suddenly remember my older brother and father bringing me to a mall in Italy when I was younger. They told me to go get anything and everything that I like. Well its pretty normal but if you notice the fact that the Mall hasn't opened yet and allows us to enter before it starts opening to the public? Isn't that a bit fishy.

Waaaahhhhhhh! I'm really not normal!

I started sniffling under my sheets. Why haven't I notice everything before? Was it because I was too young at that time?

Of course not!

I'm just so stupid. No wonder I'm Dame-Tsuna.

"Please understand Nana, this is an urgent matter. In fact, it's an emergency. I need a successor. Her answer will be what I will announce in the whole Vongola. I have been receiving news that a group is planning coupe against me."

My head practically perked up from my bed. That caught my attention. Somebody is planning to do something bad to my Grandpa.

"Unless I show them a legitimate heir, any threat to them won't do. I'm old now. I need to pass down my authority to someone more worthy and your daughter is the only one I have left."

My eyes narrowed and suddenly I felt insulted.

"So you guys were saying you have no other choice? That I'm some sort of display material to make your criminal organization continue to work to keep them restrained or something? "

All of them fell silent at the other side of the door. I stand up from my bed and walks slowly towards the door.

"Tsu-chan, that's the last thing we will ever do to you, you know it" Niisan said.

"Did you guys even imagine for a second how it feels to be me? You people are practically handing a responsibility that I have never dreamt of having. Not even-during the time I'm being bullied." I felt my tears slowly falling down.

Another silence.

"Who the hell would make a fucking mistake into bullying my little sister?" Dino-nii growled suddenly.

Shoot! I slipped. This is supposed to be a drama scene! The tears in my eyes go back to where they came. Is that even possible!

I suddenly felt like I want to bang my head to my door.

Niisan started pounding at my door.

"Open this Tsu-chan. Who the dared bully you? Those bastards even their life won't be worth for what they did to you. How dare them!"

Yes Niisan… How dare them.

I sweat drop. Who the hell are you? Gokudera?

"Okey Dino, that's enough. Listen to me. I have a proposal to make, which I think will benefit both sides." My Mama suddenly said. I was actually holding my breath that was until Niisan stop pounding at my door then I heard my mom said.

"Give her a year. Until she turned sixteen she will accept tutoring and learning into becoming a mafia boss-"

"Too long make it six months"

That was Grandpa's voice. There was a pause, I heard whispering outside my door.

What the hell are you guys talking about!

"Fine. For six months, Sawada Tsunayoshi will be undergoing tutoring under whomever you see fit to teach her everything to become a mafia boss. After that both of you will decide if she will accept this so-called title or not."

I opened my door slowly. They turn their heads towards me waiting for approval.

"Okay…. I'll try…."

* * *

The next day, I met my two best friends. Gokudera seems so ecstatic that he was starting to look like a dog in my eyes. He follows me around and guards me around. I'm such a princess eh! That's when I started to question his sudden change of endearment towards me?

He's been calling "Boss" and "Tenth", and was practically yelling it at my face. Students started giving us weird looks. Yamamoto was just laughing not even questioning what is wrong with him.

* * *

Yamamoto is my childhood friend. I have known him since I was 10 years old. I met when I was in elementary. He was just starting his interest in baseball back then. One day while I was playing at the park, a bunch of grown up boys decided to make fun of me. Actually, their small children as well, since I was too small for my age I always thought that bigger children and bullies are grown up boys at that time. See how stupid I am?

Back to topic, Anyway as they where trying to make fun of me snatching my rabbit stuff toy named Usagi-chan (Has no relation to Usa-chan of Ouran High) and calling me Rabbit-girl a ball flew out of nowhere and hit the biggest boy of the group. They where shock. They thought I threw something at the boy. They were about to hit me when a black haired boy rushes to our scene.

"Hey!" the boy said.

All of us turn our heads toward him. He was quite tall and almost as big as my bullies. He has a bat with him latched on his shoulder. His shorts were torn and face smudged with dirt. He even has a band-aid at his nose. In short he look like a mean bully. I was practically shaking on my knees!

Oh no! Another bully came. And he seems scarier than this one! Waaaaahhh!

His eyes started narrowing at the scene.

"What are you doing?" he asked us as his start putting his bat on his side. He must be thinking of hitting us when my bullies started running away. They must be scared that the boy will hit them. I was left alone with the new bully. Dear lord, at that all I can do is cry when he suddenly approach me.

He looks questioningly at me and started wiping my tears with a handkerchief. I don't where he get them though. He asks me if I was all right and I look at him with wonder in my eyes.

"You won't hit me with your bat?" I asked him.

"Eh? You mean this?" He asked me holding the bat in front of me. I almost flinched.

He grinned and ruffled my hair.

"Of course not! Why would I hit a cute girl? My old man told me to always respect and treat girls nicely."

What he said practically change everything that I see on him. He was suddenly covered with sparkling flowers. The air suddenly smells good and I was really happy. He looked handsome in my eyes now and almost shining. Add the shining teeth to make it picture perfect. Yeah. Too mushy. That's another proof of my stupidity.

After that, Yamamoto would always invite me too see him play. I even receive delicious sushi from them since they have a sushi restaurant. Come to think of it, I think Yamamoto must have been my first crush and I was only 10 at that time. But I have a new crush; I won't tell you who he is yet. But he's famous boy in our school. *giggles*

* * *

As the day went by, my two best fiend and I decided to have lunch at the rooftop. We were having lunch when Gokudera suddenly asked me when would my inheritance ceremony for Vongola happen. I dropped my chopsticks.

"W-Wha-… H-how did you? Wait? Don't you dare tell me you're a member of Vongola?"

"Eh? What's Vongola?" Yamamoto asked

"Of course! I'm from Vongola, that means you're my Boss now!" He exclaimed, with shining eyes at that. Add the tails and the ears. You'll certainly picture a dog. I sighed.

I looked at Yamamoto and contemplated on telling him everything. I'm scared. What if he says that he doesn't want to become my friend anymore? He's my only friend. I have Gokudera but Yamamoto is different. He's someone I can tell everything but I think not this thing. Not this one.

"Its nothing. Just a stupid game my older brother made." I smiled at him.

"Oh! Is it fun? Can I join?" He said and laughed.

I suddenly felt alarmed.

"NO!"

He looked at me with shock and surprise written on his face. Even Gokudera was surprised to my sudden outburst.

"I mean… I don't feel like eating anymore. I'll go back to our classroom." I said dejectedly and leave them. Not bothering to look back.

* * *

I really feel awful. I suddenly walked out on Yama-chi. (That's my pet name for him) I wasn't looking where I'm going when I suddenly bump someone. I apologized and slowly look-up to see my victim. I first notice a black shining jacket. I suddenly felt tense.

That's a bad omen.

My intuition is telling not to look up. Then I notice an armband. A very familiar armband that has the word "discipline" in it, pinned on the jacket.

Another bad omen.

I felt nervous, almost at panic mode. I wince and closed my eyes as I look up the person's face. I slowly open them to reveal the most unwanted sight in the whole Namimori.

The sight is the handsome face of Hibari Kyoya. Discipline Committee Chairman and king of all Namimori carnivores. He is the famous sadist who loves biting people to death. He has this typical stoic look at his face but his eyes are practically gleaming with terror he wants to cause. What an amazing luck.

"You again… Herbivore…. "

I gulped. I was clutching my bag because of too much apprehension of what he will do to me. Bumping at potential bullies is bad but bumping Hibari Kyoya is the worst.

"I-I am so sorry Hibari-san. I-I wasn't looking where I was going. I didn't mean it. I-I swear. Please don't bite me to death!"

I babble everything so fast because of my uneasiness.

He continues staring at me as I do the same. What the hell is this a staring contest? I have the sudden urge to just run. I hurriedly excuse myself thinking that if Hibari-san hasn't shown his tonfa's them I'm still safe. I'm about to dash when a hand, cold and calloused grabs my arm. I turn to look at him, still looking me and another staring contest happen for a few seconds.

"No running in the hallways, Herbivore. Follow the rules and show some discipline. " He finally said and let go of me. Leaving me to wipe my sweat and him never looking back.

* * *

Next Chapter:

**Chapter 3: Pineapple Gang with love**

Well what can you say? Not much 1827? I'm planning on making a Hibari vs. Mokuro rivalry galore. I was laughing at my idea of how my Mokuro will be like in this story. Anyway, is my Hibari so OOC? Since this is Tsuna's diary, it will be more focused on Tsuna's mind than Hibari. Hibari will have his POV though. Anyway I already finished Chap.3 and on the way of editing it.. please be patient.

Comments? Suggestions? I will be thankful for criticisms and reviews but please be kind… thank you…

Don't forget to suggest something that you want to happen or anything you want to be included in this story. Sharing ideas with people is one of my favorites and I would like you guys to do the same.


	3. Pineapple Gang with love

**Mafia Princess Diaries 3**

This will be my first story for my favorite fandom 1827, Hibari x Tsuna , except that this one will be a to dalilamoon21's story entitled _"An ordinary day in the life of a female Mafioso Chapters 9 and 10"_ for giving me inspiration in making a plot. It just pops out of my head so I decided to try making one.

I'm a Fan of the princess diaries, except that I like the books better than the movie. Anyway, I'll be using some of the movies and the khr-manga scenes now and then. *grins*

-Currently listening to Kjwan's "One Look"-

WARNING: OOC femTsuna and her inner reflections in her daily life. Please don't forget that this is only her diary.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but this stories plot and a good heart. If I own KHR, Hibari and Tsuna will be canon so fan girls can scream in the actual series.

Please tolerate my lack of experience.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Pineapple Gang with love**

_November 5, 20XX_

Dear Diary,

This is definitely the worst day of my life. No scratch that. This will be considered as the one of the incoming worst days of my life. The baby tutor that Grandpa and Dino introduced me weeks before starts giving me hard blows in my head every morning since that meeting. First was a kick in my head, the next day he tried hitting me with a hammer. A green one and I don't know where he got it.

He said it's to make me wake up early. What the hell! Is he trying to kill me or something! If he continues doing this, I might end up not waking up anymore.

The day after I had a little tension with Yamamoto, that tutor started taking away my breakfast making me go to school without eating anything. It has been going on until today. And to think that a growing girl like me needs more nutrition! He should be put in jail for child-abuse!

He just said that it's to teach me how to value something that's gone. WTF!

Yesterday, he also started giving me mafia-princess lessons. He said that as a mafia heiress, I'm supposed to show elegance and grace in front of other mafia families. That I must show them that I'm at power, even when I'm looking sweet and definitely delicious. Another round of WTF!

Elegance? Grace? Me?

In the same sentence?

It definitely sounds weird!

Sweet? Delicious?

What and Which part?

I even tried tasting my arm. I was thinking maybe I taste sweet or something but it taste salty. Maybe because of too much sweat. EWW!

Apparently, he's named Reborn. He was a small baby dress in black formal attire with necktie and all. He has a black fedora with a green chameleon that he declares to be capable of shape shifting. Now that I think of it, it's the same color of the hammer he uses to whack me at in the mornings. He has curly sideburns and has a smirk that he often tries to hide.

He also claims to be a hit man. Wow! He's a hitman at such a young age? He must have lived a tough life.

"Straighten your posture dame-Tsuna or I'll shoot you with this gun" He suddenly said and showed me a green gun; his hands ready to pull the trigger.

I panicked and hurriedly straighten in my sit while doing my assignment. He said that whenever I'm sitting or doing anything he will make sure that I don't look stupid.

He even teaches me academic subjects especially math. He once told me that my IQ is so low I can't even answer a simple math problem. He said he'd do something about it but it never occur to me that he would start tutoring me in his Spartan ways. He's like a long lost relative of an Egyptian pharaoh who loves torturing slaves.

* * *

Anyway, this afternoon while I'm at school I caught sight of this handsome boy that I had a huge crush on since first year. His name is Rokudo Mokuro. He's 16 years old and a player of our basketball team. I love watching their games. He's good and considered to be the basketball clubs ace player. He's on the same level with Yamamoto. He has a little sister in my age named Nagi who's in the same class with me. She's sweet and kind and would always greet me in the hallways or in the morning.

Anyway Mokuro-san is my crush because he's so handsome and pretty. He's kind and generous. Unfortunately he's like the male idol of our school. He's playboy too. Yep. That's true. He switches girlfriend every month. You can rarely see him in the hallways without a girl latched in his arms. He loves flirting with them and he seems to enjoy every minute of it. I even once wondered what will happen if I got the chance to confess to him.

Being myself, I often wondered if Mokuro-san would flirt with me as well but one of my classmates, Hana-chan, said that I shouldn't include myself in Mokuro-san's long list of girlfriends. I'll only end up with a broken heart.

You see there was this rumor at school that Mokuro-san likes playing with virgin girls and would drop them off after getting what he wants.

A typical playboy but every girl in school, I bet, would love to have Mokuro-san's attention for herself, even if it's just a fleeting one-sided affair.

This time though I saw him walking with MM-san in hallways. She's the current girlfriend you know. I watch him flirt and play with her in the hallways. MM-san was giggling so hard everyone can practically hear it. Some female students even look at her with envious eyes. Mokuro-san is really famous. Then suddenly they kiss in the hallways.

That's a French kiss! With tongue, saliva and all!

I will do anything to have Mokuro-san kiss me like that!

I suddenly imagined myself replacing MM-san, with Mokuro-san kissing and hugging me and not that noisy girl. What a beautiful dreamland!

"What! You haven't seen two people exchanging saliva before?" Hana-chan said as she walks by. Not caring of the scene unfolding in front of her.

"EXTREME tongue battle!"

I heard someone said making me sweat drop. It was Sasagawa Ryohei. He is the current captain of the boxing club. Personally, he sort of reminds me of a famous boxer. I won't tell you who for I might get bashed. Sigh. He's good-looking too, except for his brain. I can't tell that to anybody though because I think I'm the same.

I take another look at Mokuro-san and MM-san still lock in a passionate French kiss.

I'm so envious of her.

Then I saw his little sister Nagi with two boys Ken and Chikusa approach them, they're also known as the Pineapple gang. As I have said Nagi-chan is Mokuro-san's little sister. Ken is this weird boy wearing hairpins. He often growls and would say unnecessary comments making Mokuro-san angry with him. He was the culprit who blurted out that Mokuro-san's hair resembles that of a pineapple. It started the whole "Pineapple gang" name. Chikusa is a bespectacled boy with a barcode in one of his cheek. I often wondered if scanning him in a grocery store's scanner would reveal his actual price.

Anyway, Nagi-chan is telling them to stop for they might catch the attention of the discipline committee. Mokuro-san just kufufu-ed at her then ruffled her hair but agreed with her nonetheless. (Kufufu is Mokuro-san's trademark laugh. Boys think it's freaky. Girls like me think it's sexy. Say "aye" if you agree with me.)

Aaawww… Now I'm envious of Nagi-chan too!

Nagi-chan saw me and waved her hand with a bright smile on her face. I was caught of guard but I wave at her and smiled back. This caught Mokuro-san's attention and he looked at me. He asked Nagi-chan about something and both of them look at me. I saw Nagi-chan smile and pull Mokuro-san leaving a pouting MM.

Serves her right!

Then Mokuro-san takes another look at me and smiled.

Wow! Mokuro-san looked at me. He even smiled at me. I'm so happy!

*sigh...*

* * *

At around 3:30 pm, minutes after class ended, I went to my locker to retrieve my shoes. I'm currently alone. Gokudera left because of an urgent matter in Italy. He was banging his head in the floor for leaving me alone with the baseball freak, apologizing and groveling at my feet. I have to force him and threaten him that I won't talk to him anymore if he continues doing so prompting him to stop immediately. Yama-chi has baseball practice. He gave a vip ticket for his next game. It will be next week. I plan on watching and cheering for him.

As I was thinking to myself, I heard footstep that prompted me to twirl around and exclaimed.

"Gokudera-kun, I already told you I'm fine. You can leave m-"

I stopped immediately and was surprised to see Mokuro-san looking at me smiling.

He kufufu-ed at me. My knees started to shake. I blushed and

I can feel my heart beating so loud. I bet its about to jump out of my chest.

"M-Mokuro-san!"

"Oya.. Did I scare you? My apologies I didn't mean to my lady."

I was practically swooning at the sight. His voice is so beautiful as well as his face. I ask him why he's at the girls shoe locker. He walked towards me slowly and I unknowingly hold my breath at the sight.

"You see, I'm having a little house party in Kokuyo tonight. At around 7pm. I would like to invite you. It will wonderful if you can come. "

Mokuro-san is inviting me to one of his parties! Yaaaayyy! I have a future with Mokuro-san!

I immediately accepted it anyway. He gave me a piece of paper with the address and told to me come anytime and that he will be waiting for me. He kissed me on my cheeks and left. I almost melt.

* * *

Arriving that afternoon in my house I excitedly told Mama about the party. She just smiled at me and shook her head.

"I don't know Tsu-chan. You barely know this boy and his ga- er.. group. Perhaps if your grades went a bit high and if you invite him in the house from time to time I might agree."

I frowned. This is Mokuro-san's invitation Mama! Do you know what your doing to my not-yet-existing love life!

"But Mama, this is Mokuro-san. As a girl, very few were invited to his parties and this is my first time. In fact, it might be my only chance to be with Mokuro-san in a party." I said sounding frustrated. Really Mama, you're turning into a prick. Just like Reborn.

Unfortunately for me, Reborn also agreed with Mama.

"I can't have a Mafia-princess going to a party with a bunch of unknown groupies. Who knows what will happen if they found out who you are."

Really Reborn, just admit that you're a jerk! I so hate you! And isn't the possibility of me being a Mafia-heiress still months ahead in time? I haven't accepted anything yet. I'm still Dame-Tsuna. Not Vongola Decimo.

* * *

Now here I am, in my room. Sulking and thinking of what would have happen if I were allowed to go to Mokuro-san's party.

It's past 6… I'm practically walking back and fort in my room.

Mama has called me once to play with I-pin and Lambo but I didn't comply. They won't allow me to have fun but they were demanding me on babysitting my little brother and sister. I'm supposed to be a Mafia princess for crying out loud!

I was in the middle of thinking of how I can escape this prison tower of mine. Aaaahh! I don't want to be Rapunzel anymore. Now I know how she felt locked in that tower, forbidden to leave. Damn fairytales. My musing was bothered with ringing of my cell phone. I jump at the sound and hurriedly answered it not bothering to look at the screen who the caller is.

I almost squeal when a heard Mokuro-san's smooth and cool voice from the other side of the line. I was about to apologize to him for I might not make it his party. Then he told me that he got my number from Nagi-chan and that he's hoping to see me there. At that moment I don't care anymore. I made a decision. I'm going to sneak out if it means I can go to Mokuro-san's party. That's what I decided.

A decision I ended up regretting in end.

* * *

I managed to sneak out on Mama and Reborn's watchful gaze.

How I did that? I changed in my party dress in the bathroom after taking my nighttime bath.

I remember having a white dress Dino-niisan gave me 2 months ago. It's a simple sleeveless dress with ruffles as its strap. It has a tube top and the skirt flows freely above my knees. (Think of Taylor Swift's dress in "Mine" music video. That's my inspiration except for the strap.) I covered it with my nightdress on top. I would usually wear my PJ at night so Reborn gave me a skeptical look when I came out of the bathroom. For a moment I thought that Reborn knows what I plan on doing.

The moment Reborn left my room for god knows where. I use my window and crept down. Hoping that Mama doesn't notice me since she's still in the kitchen washing the dishes. Knowing that I'm a coward at nature. I closed my eyes as I hang from my window and let go landing on the bushes of our garden. That hurts but anything is all right just for Mokuro-san. From then on, I remove my nightdress and run outside our yard. I ran to the bus stop and waited for a bus to Kokuyo where the party had just begun

Yaayy! I'm free. I have my wallet with me too. Too bad I forgot my cell phone. *sigh*

* * *

It's almost 8pm when I knocked at the house Mokuro-san told me. When the door opened I was amazed at the many people in the area. Dancing teens and noisy sound coming from the house. I wonder why the sound doesn't seem to affect the other neighbors. Apparently the music in the house doesn't seem to be heard outside. I wonder why?

Mokuro-san saw me and immediately greeted me, kissing me in the cheeks. I blushed and he laughed. He asked me to dance but I told him I don't know how. He commented on teaching in anything that I don't know. I take his hand and lead me to the dance floor. My face is definitely bright red. I know it. Mokuro-san seems to be fond of teasing me. But I have to admit that despite the rumors he's a perfect gentleman.

* * *

The night goes on, with me drinking some alcohol as well. Since it's my first time, getting drunk is easy.

The next thing I knew I was in some dark place, someone dragging and pulling me. I heard someone whisper something in my ear. In my dazed mind, I just wanted some sleep or maybe some water.

In a short time, I felt lips brushing mine, it felt cold and disgusting. I tried pushing the person away but he locked me in a tight embrace I can't free myself with. I was struggling so hard and desperately telling the person to stay away from me. I don't know who this person is. Where's Mokuro-san? Isn't he supposed to be with me?

I have the urge to look around me. That's when I notice that my eyes were closed all this time. I opened them and was shocked to see that I'm not in Kokuyo anymore but in someplace I don't know at all. Then the rain started pouring. The stranger and I started getting wet, put he insisted in pulling me.

I was a bit thankful for the rain. It somehow makes my head clears up. Looking up, the stranger holding me somehow looks familiar but I started getting scared in my head. The person looks like he's drunk and he's desperately trying to tug my dress off. I was fighting him but he's just too strong. He's bigger than me and definitely stronger than me. I started kicking but he grabbed my feet, making me fall down and sits a top me grinning like a mad man. As I seize another look at him, I remembered him.

"M-Mochida s-sempai…?"

"che.. You finally remembered, Dame-Tsuna…." He said still sounding drunk.

"W-What are you doing to me s-sempai?"

I don't know why I still asked. The answer is too obvious. I'm at the brink of tears. I was begging him to let go of me. I remember he use to bully me back then. In fact he's one those bullies who use to tease until I become friends with Yamamoto.

He laughed like a maniac at what I said.

"You really are Dame aren't you? Why would I let go of you? You're still a piece of meat. Thinking of your status as a useless girl, I bet your still some fresh meat. Although I still have to confirm that considering that you and that Yamamoto seems to always get along. Lots of boys want to go out with you but scared of what that Yamamoto-boy will do. Its not that he's scary but he does know how to swing that fucking bat of his."

Another maniacal laugh was heard. The rain is getting strong almost the foreboding of a storm.

"Then that fucking Italian who likes following you like some loyal dog armed with his fucking dynamites. Well then, since were alone now… Itadakimasu"

He said, grinned and started groping my chest to his content.

I was already crying and screaming. My voice started to get hoarse.

Then I heard it. The cruel voice that always sends shiver of pain to everybody in Namimori.

"Just what the are you doing in the middle of the rain with that girl, fucking Herbivore"

I tried looking at him but I only saw the jacket, a shining jacket in the middle of the rain. In my dazed mind I don't know if that was even possible.

Then there was this familiar armband. With the word "discipline" still clear even when it's already wet from the rain.

They are omens that I have always though as nothing but a symbol of torture and pain.

I saw his eyes gleaming with anger and deadly aura emitting from him, then I heard it.

"I'll bite you to death."

And darkness enveloped me…

* * *

Hello there! This is assasinatress. So what can you say about this chapter? Too clichéd? I tried editing it as much as possible for it to be more understandable.

The questions? What happened to Mokuro? Why did our Tsu-chan ended up with that bastard Mochida?

Please do comment if you notice anything wrong in my story. I'm not really good in English grammar you know. *grins*

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

**Chapter 4: With My Knight in Shining Jacket**

-Inspired by miss Martha Cecilia's "Knight in Shining Leather Jacket" novel from her Sweetheart Series.


	4. With my Knight in Shining Jacket pt1

**Mafia Princess Diaries  
**

Thanks to_ dalilamoon21's_ story entitled _"An ordinary day in the life of a female Mafioso, Chapters 9 and 10"_ for giving me inspiration in making a plot.

Thanks to my partner **KRaZiElilNYer** for beta-ing this chapter.

WARNING

OOC fem-Tsuna. Please don't forget that this is only her diary and based on her POV.

DISCLAIMER

I own nothing but this stories plot and a good heart. If I own KHR, Hibari and Tsuna will be canon so fan girls can scream in the actual series.

* * *

**Chapter 4: With My Knight in Shining Jacket pt.1**

**

* * *

**

_November 8, 20XX_

Dear Diary,

Another life changing experience took place in my life. It started 2 days ago when I woke up in an unfamiliar bed with someone I wouldn't have dreamt of seeing when I woke up.

That morning I woke up with a heavy headache and an aching body. My body felt so heavy I could barely move. A hand went to my forehead, which practically surprised me. There I saw Hibari Kyoya, with a wet towel in his hand carefully putting it in a basin at the bedside table.

"H-Hibari-san?" I blinked, disbelieving the scene unfolding in front of me.

"You're finally awake, Sawada Tsunayoshi." He told me flatly, in a voice void of any emotion.  
I look at him tiredly and asked him.

"W-What happened to m-me?"

"You don't remember anything? Perhaps you should have been sent to the hospital instead."

I look at him and start to think of what happened to me to end up in Hibari-san's care.

In a short span of time, my body started shaking and I wanted to cry. Hugging my body I asked if Mochida sempai had succeeded in whatever he is planning to do to me.

"I came the moment you were about to pass out. I have bitten him to death and brought you here to my apartment" Hibari-san replied to me, sounding as if he care, not like he will anyway.

I tried standing up but he forbade me to. He told me that I have high fever and that I should rest for a while. Not wanting be a bother to him, I complied and let him nurse me for a while. He told me to eat the soup in the bedside table and that I should take a few more hours of sleep. After accepting the medicine he offered I went back to bed and he left.

I was wondering to myself after he left me alone. Hibari-san came in the nick of time and saved me in the middle of the rain.

I wonder what happen to Mochida-sempai?

I frowned.

Screw him! That pervert!

After taking a deep breath I assess what had happened to me the past few hours. My clothes are not wet anymore and after taking a peek downwards I notice that I'm only wearing a big button up polo shirt. It reaches above my knees and the collar falling in one of my shoulders. The sleeve is also too long so I have to roll it up to show my hands. Taking another evaluation of my physical state, I finally realize that I'm not wearing any underwear making me practically naked.

WTF! Who changed my clothes!

My whole face started to heat up at the thought. The only possible person is… is….

Aaaarrrggghhh!

I face palmed. Of course, it has been Hibari-san. No one else is with me.

I fell asleep feeling embarrassed at the thought of Hibari-san seeing me naked.

I wake up in what I think is the middle of the day. Hibari-san tells me that lunch is ready and that I should eat to recover immediately. Realizing my physical state, I used the blanket to cover my body and nodded at him. My face is tomato red and I cannot meet his gaze. He must have realized what I was thinking and voiced out everything to give further discomfort.

"I have to change your clothes since you're all muddy and wet." He sounded amused though.

I bowed my head so low feeling my face heat up more.

Does he really have to confirm it to me!

He gave me a robe and told me to follow him to the kitchen. He also said I can use the bathroom if I ever need to. As soon as he left, I ran to the bathroom immediately that I slipped on my blanket. I fell, face first. He must have heard it for I heard a door open and I saw someone peek. Looking up, he saw me and I saw his eyes widen as he excused himself too fast for me to even speak up. I check my state and I saw my lower self-exposed to the human eyes.

He must have seen my bum!

I so wanted to cry right there.

What's happening to my innocence!

I went to the bathroom and washed my face. I saw a spare toothbrush and brushed my teeth. After getting ready I immediately went to see Hibari-san.

The food was a typical Japanese dish. With fish, rice, miso soup and all. I used chopstick too. Now this is what I call normal! I felt satisfied tasting the native dish in front of me.

Still, it can't help, but feel a bit awkward being with someone who practically saw you naked, dressed you up, and later saw your bum. Eating with that someone, on the same table and that someone offering you lunch felt even more awkward. Hibari-san kept a straight face though. Every time I caught his eye, I would immediately look down, my face heating up.

For Christ sake I don't even know what he's thinking right now!

You know what Hibari-san?

You ought to marry me

You know why?

Because you already saw me, everything in me

And that's LITERALLY!

Too bad, I can't say it out loud

It felt like a husband and wife having their first meal together.

"Look at what you're eating Herbivore. Do you plan on eating that….. fishbone?"

I look up at him, then at my chopstick with the fishbone in it.

Then back to him. I felt my face heat up again.

"S-Sorry…"

"Hn.."

* * *

Lunch went on. I couldn't help being edgy with Hibari-san. I have this voice inside my head screaming don't ** him of or he'll bite you to death. That's more than enough to be jumpy around him, right? Come on! Let's exchange places. You come here, I go there, how would you feel? Feel pity on me dear Diary.

I continue stealing peaks on Hibari-san while eating. Now that I can see him closely, I notice that he's handsome as well. His face is quite pretty and mysterious. It's his eyes that give me a very weird fuzzy feeling. I like looking at them. They are steel gray in colors and looking straight in them makes me wonder what he's thinking. Somehow it felt like I've seen those eyes before.

That fish is so lucky to have Hibari-san look at him with his pretty eyes. I frowned; I suddenly have this urge to capture Hibari-san's attention.

When I think about it he's almost as handsome as Mukuro-san. Now where did that come from?

"Stop staring at me herbivore. Why do you have this habit of frequently checking me out?"

Hahahaha! Really, Hibari-san, aren't you getting too full of yourself?

I'm not checking you out!

I'm just looking at you!

And you're pretty eyes!

As if!

It's just too bad I can't say that out loud unless I want to be bitten to death. I apologized for being rude, blushed another round and continued eating.

* * *

It's past 3pm already. It has started raining outside again, just like last night. At that moment I remember that I haven't called Mama or Reborn and talked to them about what happened to me and why I disappeared in the middle of the night. I hurriedly tell Hibari-san my current predicament and asked if I can use his phone. He just shrugs it off telling me that members of the committee have already been ordered to relay a message to my current guardian about my whereabouts and situation. I sighed in relief.

At least Mama won't be too worried anymore.

Still I asked him if I can call back home to confirm my safety to my parents. He redirected me to a phone in the living room. Having an opportunity, I finally managed to take a tour around Hibari-san's house.

Taking a close inspection of my temporary haven, I survey the place. It looks like one of those modern day apartments you see on TV. The living room has 2 long sofas and 1 single sitter. Both were leather black with a small table at the center decorated by a simple vase. There was a huge flat screen TV hanging on the wall with players and a stereo in a case just below it. The living and dining room where we eat is only divided by a sliding door. Both living and dining have a sliding door opening to what seems to be a veranda. The white curtains where flapping in the wind. Its walls were decorated in simple wall painting and traditional decors. The kitchen was adjacent to the dining table and another bathroom was there.

Wow! The Hibari clan is really rich huh!

After finishing my call, confirming Mama of my safety, I promised her that I'd be home as soon as I can. She agreed immediately making me wonder why they trust me to be alone with Hibari-san. I told her to kiss Lambo and I-pin for me. I suddenly miss my little brother and sister.

I started sniffling, at that moment until Hibari-san caught my attention and told me he needs to talk to me. Somehow, my intuition is telling me that I ought to be brave because I'll definitely face an interrogation from the Head Prefect.

* * *

We are currently in Hibari-san's room. It seems to me that Hibari-san let me use it alone. It left me with a question where Hibari-san slept. I asked him but he never answered back, then my interrogation begun.

"What happen to you to end up with that pervert, Herbivore?"

I flinched.

Really Hibari-san. How can you be so straightforward? Do you even know how sensitive this topic is?

"Well, M-Mukuro-san invited me to one of his parties and…"

I suddenly heard him growl words that resemble "** pineapple herbivore" or something so I stopped. He looked at me and urged me to continue. As I tell him everything that happened to me he asked if Mochida-sempai had already done the same thing to me in any previous event. I told him that the only thing I remember about Mochida sempai is him bullying me during my elementary days and him being the current captain of the kendo club.

Then I suddenly started to wonder what happened to Mukuro-san. Why did I end up with Mochida-sempai? There were so many questions in my head now. Like how did I get too drunk? I clearly remember Mukuro-san and Nagi-chan forbidding me to drink anything and never leaving my side, so who made me drink alcohol? I still remember the part where Nagi-chan and I were taking some food to the tables. Everything after that was blurry and my head started aching.

My heart started beating very hard. I feel like I'm forgetting something important. I feel like I have to remember something. That was when Hibari-san pulled me into a hug, which caught me off guard.

I swear! Hibari-san is hugging me. It's true. The deadly prefect is molesti- er - embracing me.

As he hugs me, I feel all the tension in my shoulders slowly vanish and I start to relax in his arms.

Mind you, Hibari-san smells good. He smells like mint and steel. I first thought that Hibari-san was a cold person but hugging him now, I feel how warm he is. For the first time my dream of Mukuro-san embracing me disappeared, replaced by Hibari-san and his warm arms.

Somehow, I felt safer.

* * *

The next day, after confirming my health Hibari-san gave me a go signal to return to school. He gave me a pair of new Nami-female uniforms and told me that he wants me to go to school with him. I agreed reluctantly. I wanted everything to finish now and to confront Mochida sempai. He told me that the committee has detained him and currently he is under interrogation.

Before we left, he told me that I would be riding his motorbike as well. I was surprised at that. Reaching the gates, I was about to open the door when he suddenly grabbed me and pinned me to a nearby wall. The next thing I knew, Hibari-san was kissing me.

I was so shocked. I felt like my eyes would fall from my eye sockets. I gasp for air but he used that opportunity to enter his tongue in my mouth. It was mind blowing. I was rather dazed after that. Then I heard him whisper something in my ears.

"You're mine. Deny that and I'll bite you to death." I numbly felt myself nod.

The next thing I knew, I was riding in his motorbike to school. The sky was finally clearing up. It was a beautiful sight. It felt really good embracing Hibari-san as I rode his bike.

I was happy this morning until we arrived at school. Students were looking at us, specifically me. They were murmuring something about me but I couldn't really understand. Then I spotted the bulletin board in the hallway. I heard Hibari-san tell me to wait for him but I didn't listen.

I was getting curious about the board since students were gathering there. They saw me and parted, making way for me as I walk.

I heard Hibari-san growl at them and they all left. Some still murmuring behind my back as they ran away. I heard Gokudera-kun's curses flying everywhere. I also saw Yamamoto walk towards me looking serious. He told me to calm down and relax.

I couldn't hear anything anymore as I saw what was on the bulletin board.

They were pictures from a party; it was of a girl dancing with her skirt flapping in the wind revealing her lace underwear, she looked rather drunk. Another one was the same girl taking her beautiful white dress off. Then this one where said girl was laughing while unhooking her bra in front of the camera, the strap falling in one of her shoulders. She was almost naked. The girl in the picture seems to be having fun. Like she didn't have a care in the world.

That girl….…was me….

I felt my whole world crash down…..

I heard Hibari-san's voice asking me if I was alright.

Somehow, all I know is I feel numb…

All over…

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

**Chapter 5: **

**Hibari Kyoya's side of the story, **

an omake of some sort :)**  
**

**

* * *

**

_Hibari and Tsuna at the same room?_

_Wow, Tsu-chan's Mama and Reborn trust Hibari so much to leave her alone with him? Or perhaps there was a reason…*grins* stay tune for Hibari Kyoya's side of the story._

_The title of this chapter is inspired by miss Martha Cecilia's "Knight in Shining Leather Jacket" novel from her Sweetheart Series. It's a novel I've read when I was in high school._

_I've been reading and watching KHR from time to time and I always seem to notice that Hibari seems to appear every time his help is desperately needed. There's proof off it when Hibari just jump from the helicopter in the current Shimon Arc. Then the idea of him being Tsuna's unintentional Knight-In-Shining-Armor came to my mind, except that he doesn't wear armor rather an armband. *Laugh people, laugh* I'm weird. I know. My friends say I'm halfway being an introvert. I also admit that I have the same habit of Hibari, hating too much crowd of people. Except that I don't bite them to death, I just yell at them. :)_

_

* * *

_

I cant believe the number of visitors this story's having. Somehow, you guys out there manage to appreciate something that I just decided to write out of whim. I'm never counting on the reviews but somehow the number favorite alerts are amazing its almost equivalent to reviews to me.

**XxIMentallyUnstable**: I'm so glad I've made you interested in this story somehow. I wish you you continue to follow this story.

**blue-grass00** : Don't worry, I'm already halfway on Chapter 7. I'm just editing some stuff on the remaining chapter and waiting for my beta's approval before posting them. My internet connection is so slow a turtle can even win on it during a race. still, Thank you!

**pokermaniac039** I'm so happy to caught your interest. Thanks for the review.

**phanpymanaphy**: don't worry, I'm not discouraged at all. I'm quite glad that people can point out someone's flaw without bashing them. Thank you!

**I-Kill-U-For-Yaoi**: Your amazing! so ecstatic when it comes to reviews. Thank you so much for the support.

**ezcap1st**: Nope. Mokuro won't deal with reborn. At list not yet anyway.. *grins*

**orangegreengirl, hamandeggrock, ****Sky Vongola princess,**** ElLyDude **: Thank you so much for the reviews I promise that I'll do my best until this story end.

**KRaZiElilNYer**:, My beta, *grins* Thank you very very much for your help. here's a hug for you. ;)


	5. Hibari Kyoya's side of the Story

**Mafia Princess Diaries  
**

Thanks to dalilamoon21's story entitled _"An ordinary day in the life of a female Mafioso Chapters 9 and 10"_ for giving me inspiration in making a plot.

Thank you so much to all the people who added this story to their favorite list, and also to those who sent me reviews and continue to watch the update. I can't believe that many of you guys will bother on reading this story even though its not that good, still you just read it and it makes me happy to know that you consider it as a good one. I'll keep on updating as soon as I can and I'll continue to do my best.

Beta-ed by _KRaZiElilNYer _ , Thank you!

**WARNING**

AU-1827 (HibarixTsuna)

OOC fem-Tsuna. Please don't forget that this is only her diary and based on her POV, _except this one_

**DISCLAIMER**

I own nothing but this stories plot and a good heart. If I own KHR, Hibari and Tsuna will be canon so fan girls can scream in the actual series.

Please tolerate my lack of experience.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Hibari Kyoya's side of the story**

**(an omake of some sort)**

**

* * *

**

_/I remember how we felt sitting by the water/_

_/And every time I look at you its like the first time/_

_/I fell in love with the careless man's careful daughter/_

_/She is the best thing that's ever been mine… /_

_"Mine" by Taylor Swift _

_(my inspiration for this chapter)_

_

* * *

_

When you were young and was told that your family is one of the most powerful in Japan, you have the inclination of doing anything and everything you like. Such is the case of little Hibari Kyoya. His Father Hibari Kaoru is a very conceited and proud man.

Little Kyo inherited everything in him, from the sadistic and cruel nature to his exceptional soft spot for cute little things.

His grandfather, Hibari Kaname is the same. The old patriarch is now an old man who travels from time to time. The current reason is to find a suitable fiancé for their little Kyo.

Kyoya's mother, Hibari Riku is a gentle and kind woman; some even think she's an angel.

People in the Hibari clan would often wonder how their Master Kaoru managed to have Lady Riku for a wife for their pairing is just unbelievable in the eyes knowing Kaoru-sama's violent nature.

The current head family of the Hibari-clan is having they're ritual dinner at Nami-hotel. It seems an important discussion is being made.

"What did Timoteo-san say about the proposal?" Kaoru asked after taking a drink from his glass.

The old patriarch did not answer but narrowed his eyes. He seemed irritated somehow.  
Kyoya is sitting in his own chair, nursed and pampered from time to time by Riku-san.

"Father, Kaoru, don't you think their too young to meet yet? Kyo is only 10 years old. She's only 9. Maybe if we let them know each other for a little bit, perhaps we can tell them when they are already in their teenage years."

"Kyo is a very smart child. He maybe young but he already knows what's good for him. If we just introduce them that would be enough." Hibari Kaname said while finishing his own food.

Riku sighed. Kyo is already being engaged at the age of 10. The little girl he was engaged to is apparently the only granddaughter of Vongola Nono and is only the age of 9. Unfortunately for them, the little girl was forbidden to know anything regarding the Mafia or Yakuza and currently lives a normal life, unaware of her mafia roots.

That gives them the problem. They gave Nono a proposal that both children should know each other at a young age to not give them problems of living with a complete stranger in the future, but Nono hasn't replied yet. It doesn't help that the talk is only between the Grandfathers. It's supposed to be Kaoru and Iemitsu-san talking formally about this matter not the old men.

The purpose of the engagement is all about ties and to further widen their influence in the Asian region. Vongola proposed it so they should be the one doing their bidding not the other way around. But it seems this proposal is too good for the old man to let go, after all, Vongola is known in the whole continent of Europe while the Hibari's still hide in the shadows of Japanese politician.

Still they own Namimori, and that's more than enough!

"Here Kyo…" Riku stared at Kaoru as he gave Kyoya a piece of paper. It was actually a picture.

Mother and son peered at the picture at the same time.

"She's your future wife."

The little girl in the picture looks too young in her supposedly 9 years of age. Her hair seems to defy the law gravity as it goes up, quite cutely. Her hair reaches just below her neckline; she wears a clip on both sides to tame some of her standing hair. The most captivating part of the picture is the little girl's almost brown yet orange eyes. They're big and in the little boys opinion the biggest eyes he's ever seen. It seems to sparkle in the picture as she smiles innocently at the camera. She's holding a ball and wearing a cute swimsuit. It seems to be her picture from her last outing with her family.

Riku-san thinks she's cute.

"She looks like a rabbit." Kyo suddenly said.

The adults around him sweat drop

* * *

Kyoya is walking with his mother in the shopping complex in Namimori. They were currently walking in the toy section where he was being forced to buy a specific toy he wanted. Being Kyoya he never liked any toys. When Riku-san asked him what he wanted for Christmas he answered her directly and emotionlessly.

"I want a pair of collapsible steel tonfas."

Riku-san face palmed

Kaoru's influence is apparently too obvious and has been influencing Kyo as well.

"At least try choosing a toy. Any toy." She begged him.

"If you choose one, I'll think about giving you your own tonfas."

Little Kyo looked a bit solemn somehow. He seemed to be contemplating and thinking about something. The next thing Riku-san knew, Kyoya was pulling her towards the stuff toys section.

Her eyes widened and she practically gaped at Kyoya as he chose a huge stuff toy rabbit, unbelieving the ** sight. It was almost orange in color and had a purple ribbon around its neck.

She watched her son walk to the cashier. Kyo commanded the cashier to put the rabbit in a big box along with some colorful hairpins. When Kyo returned, the box was already wrapped in a purple Christmas themed wrapper with a card, left unwritten, attached to it.

"Mother, what's the name of the girl rabbit in the picture? I can't give this to her without a name." He said with the usual blank face of his.

Riku-san smiled as she looks at her son. It looks like the engagement won't be a mistake after all.

* * *

Nana is currently cooking dinner with Tsuna latched to her skirt. The little girl is scared to stay in her room. Dino is in his room; almost finished with signing some confidential papers before he could play with Tsuna. Iemitsu and Timoteo are having a drinking session in the receiving area when they all hear the doorbell.

Nana proceeds to answer it and was quite surprised to see a little black haired boy in their front door with a big gift attached to his arm.

Tsuna latched to Nana's legs, took a look at their unusual visitor. It's not every day that she sees a little boy visiting them with gifts in his hand.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Nana said kindly as she bowed down to reach the boys level.

He seemed to notice Tsuna as he held out the gift to the little girl, startling her.

"Hie?" Tsuna dumbly asked.

"It's for you. Merry Christmas." He said and gave Tsuna a peck on the cheek making her blush and Nana stunned.

Nana was shocked at the boy's sudden action, but the boy had already run away before she could even react. As they went inside, Tsuna continuously shook her gift, quite happy that she received an early Christmas present. Nana then told everything to her husband and uncle about what happened at the front door.

Iemitsu laughed loudly exclaiming that his little girl has started charming boy's hearts at such a young age. Timoteo frowned at the boy's bold action. Nana blushed thinking about the boy's straightforward confession of some sort. Dino heard everything and complained saying that Tsuna is too innocent and young to be molested.

Meanwhile, the young decimo is having fun; hugging and snuggling at the huge orange rabbit she just received from an unknown boy. There were even hairpins inside. Lots of them were colored orange and purple. She started twirling and dancing with the huge rabbit that was almost the same height as her.

* * *

_NOTE:_

_"Talking."_

_Thinking…._

* * *

Hibari Kyoya, now 16 years old silently watched a 15 year old clumsy girl run towards the school building.

She's late… again….

He almost sighed at the sight.

And to think that she's my future wife…

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, you're late, again. Do you want to be bitten to death badly?"

The petite girl screamed a loud "Hieee!" at the sight of him.  
She profusely apologized; Hibari then decided to just let her go and made her leave immediately.  
He watched the small girl walk towards the school building and stop the urge to give an exasperated sigh. It's been almost 5 years and he was asked to constantly stay on guard with the girl. His parents said that one of these days they will tell Tsuna about the engagement, unfortunately they've been saying the same thing for the past few years.

What's with the entire secret anyway? It's not like she can't handle something like being engaged at the age of 9. I was 10 then.

* * *

Hibari narrowed his eyes as he saw Tsuna waiting in the lounge area of the Nami-hotel.

An important meeting just ended with a bang. 2 Vongola allies just decided to declare their removal in the family alliance ending up in a mess. The hall is filled with tense Mafioso, most of them expecting to shoot each other any moment. The sight of the 15 year old girl unaware of that did not belong in the picture. Some of them are practically looking at his fiancé from head to toe.

He walked toward Tsuna, eyes narrowed as she scanned the area with those huge eyes of hers.

If I have to drag her out of this place then the better for her. Stupid herbivore.

At that moment, Romario walked in explaining everything.

"This place is not suited for a middle-school student, especially with "that event" that just finished. Tell that herbivore boss of yours to be careful next time." Hibari said and left.

The head prefect almost growled at the sight of Tsuna practically drooling in front of Rokudo Mukuro. He noticed how the girl would practically swoon at the sight of that pineapple herbivore.

* * *

Somebody should tell her she isn't allowed to flirt with anybody, that little grass eating rabbit!

Hibari left, not wanting to see anymore of the stupid girl's useless actions and her cute stupid face.

"I should just bite her to death.." He grumbled silently and suddenly hit a random annoying bystander.

Meanwhile, Tsuna was marveling at the sight of Mukuro and MM kissing in the hallway, imagination going wild as she replaces MM with herself, while French kissing Mukuro.

He was about to leave Nami-middle when he received a call from Reborn, Tsuna's tutor, that Tsunayoshi was missing. Apparently, they saw her nightdress in the garden. It seems she decided to sneak out of the house and join a party in Kokuyo.

Later that night, he received a message from a certain pineapple Herbivore telling him that Tsuna had gone missing. The pineapple idiot gave Nagi the task of guarding the Little Vongola. He was later surprised to see Nagi on the floor. She had fainted and her face were bloody because somebody seemed to have hit her in head and Tsuna is nowhere in sight.

He immediately went into the direction of Kokuyo to the house that Mukuro had told him. He was invited as well but decided not to go telling the herbivore that he hates crowd. The stupid pineapple herbivore has been his acquaintance since the Kokuyo Incident and they apparently became part of the Vongola as well.  
Riding on his motorbike, he slowly scanned the area he passed by and caught sight of a commotion not so far off. He saw an herbivore pulling and tugging a familiar girl; dressed in white, to a thick forest on the other side of the road. The rain has started falling quite badly when he heard a familiar scream.

He jumped off his bike and ran towards the two people, confirming that it was indeed Tsuna, her dress almost torn and desperately trying to struggle out of her captors hold. She struggled harder but landed with a flop on the muddy ground with her captor sitting on top of her making her scream again, this time in a rather hoarse voice.

His blood boiled at the site of his fiancé, wet and muddy. She was about to faint when he decided to lounge at the stupid pervert herbivore. Attacking him and biting him to death, it seemed to be easy for he was drunk. It seems he has broken most of his rib bones and a left leg.

As he gently carried Tsuna in his arms, he gave the herbivore named Mochida another kick and left, taking an unconscious Tsuna with him towards his apartment in Namimori.

It was hard undressing her and putting her in another. Even if they were to be married in the future, seeing a naked girl in your own bed is hard, especially for a growing teen. Hibari can't help but be turned on at the sight. He had to muster all of his self control ability to not take advantage of a very delicious sight especially if you have the knowledge that the said delicious sight is yours to begin with.

Damn. I need a cold shower.

Nursing her to health is another case. She started running a fever in the middle of the night. She was moaning and crying in her sleep. Needless to say, for the first time in his life, Hibari Kyoya had taken care of the most useless girl in school through the entire night.

The next day was another problem. He told the herbivore about her current predicament and she seemed unaware of her almost naked sight. That morning Sawada Tsunayoshi had almost offered herself to the Carnivore king because she gave him fan service of seeing her **.

Now, Kyoya can't help the fact that he's a boy and getting turned on is natural. So before finishing his morning ritual, he had taken care of his little pet, and then took a shower before showing up in front of Tsuna at the dining table.

Everything seemed normal until Tsuna decide that checking out her future husband's face from time to time while eating is a fine hobby. It was getting awkward. His face doesn't show it but a little make out session will be happening if she doesn't stop so Hibari decided to just speak up.

"Stop staring at me herbivore. Why do you have this habit of frequently checking me out?"

It earned him a rather cute squeak from the girl across him that left him amused. She apologized after.

After calling her house confirming them of her safety, he proceeded in asking Tsuna everything that she knows about the incident. The bad part of the story is that she and Nagi were saying the same thing. After getting some food from the table both of them can't seem to remember anything after that.

Seeing her lost face, Hibari tried comforting her by giving her a hug. This time his body didn't react stupidly but it still felt warm and fuzzy. Hibari puts his head in Tsuna's hair and faintly smelled his own shampoo in the brown locks touching his nose.

* * *

Tsuna was already fast asleep when Hibari received a call about a certain incident at school. It seems that a video of Tsuna was spreading among all of the Nami-students. He called Kusakabe and told him to give him a copy of that video.

Upon receiving it, he hit the play button on his cell phone and the camera revealed a drunken Tsuna, dancing in a rather provocative way. One thing that was bothering her was the look in his fiancé's face. Her eyes were half lidded and she looked kind of pale. She started taking off her clothes in the video and willingly does everything someone tells her to do. She doesn't look drunk, rather, she looked high. She seemed to have taken some sort of drug after hearing her laugh playfully at the audio.

The cell phone snapped at Hibari's hold

Somebody was going to pay and the payment will be high with interest.

The next day, Hibari tells Tsuna that she will go to school with him. Surprise in her face, he assured her that everything is already taken care of.

They were already at the gate when Hibari grabbed Tsuna's hand and kissed her hard. The shocked girl gasped and Hibari was given the opportunity of roaming his tongue inside her mouth. The faint taste of vanilla registered in Hibari as he pinned the girl in the gate and held her head in place.

A moan was heard before Hibari pulled away, breathing heavily and holding the rather dazed girl in his chest.  
"You're mine. Deny that and I'll bite you to death."

Hibari felt a nod directed to him and pulled her gently towards his motorbike.

Hibari put her helmet on for her and helped her in riding his motorbike. Hibari was never the affectionate type, he was more into violence and brawl fights but feeling the girl snuggling towards him at his back gave him a relief knowing that she wasn't so scared of him after all.

As they arrived at school, they received curious looks from students. They noticed a group of students were hanging around the bulletin board as they walked side by side. Hibari suddenly heard his phone ring. It was Kusakabe. In a rather scared voice, he started telling him about certain pictures of Tsuna posted anonymously at the bulletin board.

He ran towards Tsuna asking her if she was feeling alright. Hibari stared at her, her face clouded with shock and disbelief at the sight. He stared at the pictures as well finding out that it was some snapshots of the video he had last night. He then turned towards her to see her crying hysterically.

"Let's go Tsuna.." He said coaxing her into coming into the reception room with him. It seems some damage control is in need...

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

**Chapter 6: With my Knight in Shining Jacket pt.2**

**

* * *

**

I'm in the middle of my thesis but I don't care. LOL! I'll finish this before passing my thesis plans this coming February. **  
**

Please R&R. Dying will flames are also welcome.. :)


	6. With my Knight in Shining Jacket pt2

**Mafia Princess Diaries**

Thanks to dalilamoon21's story entitled _"An ordinary day in the life of a female Mafioso Chapters 9 and 10"_ for giving me inspiration in making a plot.

_Listening to "Nothings Gonna Stop Us Now" b J. Starship_

_Beta-ed by _KRaZiElilNYer. Thank you

WARNING

OOC-ness here, there and everywhere

OOC fem-Tsuna. Please don't forget that this is only her diary and based on her POV.

RATED-M, just to be safe for affairs and drug use

DISCLAIMER

I own nothing but this stories plot and a good heart. If I own KHR, Hibari and Tsuna will be canon so fan girls can scream in the actual series.

Please tolerate my lack of experience.

* * *

**Chapter 6: With My Knight in Shining Jacket pt.2**

**

* * *

**

The reception before seemed to be a demon's den for me. For the first time, it feels like the safest haven or at least close to, for me.

I sat in the black couch, crying my eyes out as Hibari-san held me. Being embarrassed because of what happened earlier, I never wanted to get out. All I knew was that Hibari-san was the closest thing to a perfect shock absorber for me at the recent turn out of events. I just found myself not being ashamed in front of him. Maybe because he expected it or something but I don't really care.

Within the short span of time, I found myself thinking that Hibari-san somehow cares, at least a little. He keeps on telling me that it's alright and that I would have to eventually face everything soon. It just turns out too soon.

Calming down a little, he told me that he will be calling the committee to arrange the little "chat" with Mochida-sempai. And that to assure me that nothing will go wrong, he will come with me.

I was thankful for it. I watch him put on his trademark jacket. I suddenly remember the image of him coming to save me before I passed out and felt my face heat up at the sudden rush of memory.

The shiny jacket in the middle of the rain

He called me and I noticed that I just started going back to my dreamland.

Really what a perfect moment to daydream

I followed Hibari-san as he tugged me along. His hands enclosed in mine while we walked the Nami-middle hallways. Because of him, students in the place started to go to different directions, afraid of being bitten to death. This was another time that I appreciated being alone with him.

We arrived in what seemed to be a classroom except that only members of the discipline committee were the only ones around the area. All of them bowed down as Hibari-san passed and I suddenly felt another blush creep my cheeks because I looked and felt like I was Hibari-san's girlfriend.

* * *

When we entered the room, I felt my knees turn weak and like jelly as I saw Mochida-sempai sitting in one of the chairs in the middle. He was battered up and his face was covered in blood. One of his eyes was almost closed and the bandages on his arm and leg seem to be also covered in blood.

In short, he's one horrifying sight I would never wish to see. Unfortunately, I have to.

Hibari-san is one cruel and ruthless person and I finally confirmed that. He keeps on asking Mochida-sempai, but he just won't say anything. He was even saying that he was so drunk he just snatched the first girl he held that night and just dragged her with him. He told Hibari-san that if he wasn't under the influence of alcohol, he would never dreamed of molesting or trying to rape me, which earned him a thwack in the head with Hibari-san's favorite steel tonfa.

I cringe at the sight.

In the end, he suddenly blurted out that a girl named MM asked him to take me wherever he wanted and that he could do anything he wanted with me. He also said that he made me drink a soda with _rohypnol*_ in it, and that the drug is one of the reasons why I can't seem to remember anything. It was also MM who slipped the drugs into my drink and the one who hit Nagi-chan with a vase.

I was shocked at what he said.

Why would MM-san want to do that to me? And why include Nagi-chan?

At that moment, I saw Hibari-san punch the sempai in his middle and he ended up collapsing on the floor.

* * *

Everything was a mess.

Hibari-san was pissed off. We can't find any leads to where MM is and after visiting Nagi-chan, I found out that the whole Pineapple Gang is connected to my Mafia family.

Mukuro-san told me that MM was acting quite suspicious since the time he picked her as his present girlfriend and that after the event at the party, he hasn't heard anything of the girl and she seems to be avoiding everybody.

It was stressful. I don't know what's wrong with the world. I was normal one day then the next thing I know, some random girl is trying to have me killed or something. On top of that Hibari-san also said that he will be guarding me 24/7 to prevent anything from happening.

Really? What are you? My boyfriend?

He took me home that evening; Mama and Reborn greet us at the front door asking if everything turned out fine.

Reborn scolded me for being careless. It seems that my pictures have already reached my house as they handed me an envelope, inside it were the same pictures I saw at the bulletin board this morning. There was a letter in it and I read it out to them.

_Dear Vongola Decimo-hime,_

_It seems to be the perfect moment to say this to you. My demands are simple and since elaborating is not my style, let's go straight to the point._

_MONEY. _

_I need 100 million yen. Within the next 48 hours I want you to save me 100 million yen or your pictures and video will be handled over to every allied family Vongola has. Anyway, these pictures are only appetizers the remaining ones are more fabulous. I would never have thought that you could do it with lots of men, but still it was a brilliant sight._

_I'll call you once your time is up. _

_Love, MM(insert smiley face here)  
_

"I-I can do it with lots of men? W-What does she mean?"

The deafening silence answered me and I felt my knees shake because of too much pressure.

Is this a joke?

"Don't tell me that even before Mochida-sempai.. There were… there were…."

"And besides where the hell am I going to get 100 million yen? I'm not a rich kid!"

I ended up collapsing onto the floor the pictures falling in my feet

I can't look at my Mother and Reborn. There's also the issue of Hibari-san being here and he also heard and saw the letter. All I know is that I was crying, hysterically this time, again.

"Tsu-chan, calm down... Maybe, it's just a prank… or maybe…."

That's my Mama, she sounded lost as well.

I hugged her as she kept on running her hands in my hair.

"M-Mama I-I... I-I didn't…. I'm sorry… W-What will happen to me now…?"

"It's alright… don't worry... it will be fine…" my Mama said cooing me

I was crying so much. Losing dignity and my virginity is something that I have never imagined at such a young age.

I'm only 15... What if…? What if I get pregnant or something?

I don't even know who the father is.

I wanted to die at that moment.

I don't want to look at Hibari-san either, I don't know why.

I just feel that if I take a look at him I'll see something I don't want to see.

I feel so miserable

I just continued crying and calling out my father and my older brother who will definitely be disappointed if they found out everything. That also includes my Grandpa.

I ended up locking myself in my room after the events downstairs. Hibari-san hasn't left yet and was still talking to my mother and Reborn. I'm wondering what they were all talking about but staying in my room was all that I want to do at the moment. In all honesty, I don't want to go outside anymore. I feel so disgusted with myself.

* * *

I was lying in my bed staring at the ceiling all night.

Screw the money and the pictures and everything else.

At that moment, all I know is that I lost something every girl treasures and wishes to give to someone special. I never wished to marry as a virgin anyway, still someone telling you that you did it with a lots of boys in just one night is so humiliating, I want to go insane. Maybe I should go to an asylum or something.

At that moment, I heard Hibari-san's motorbike's engine coming to life. I stood up and took a peek out my window. There, I saw him as he left, feeling somehow disappointed.

"He must be disgusted with me…"

I saw his jacket shining in the night sky as he drove off

Too bad, I didn't see Hibari-san's pretty eyes before he left. Besides facing him is something I can't do at the moment. I returned beside my bed and hugged my knees disgust swelling inside again.

I heard someone enter my room and saw Reborn. He jumped to my bed and kicked me at my forehead.

I screamed at him saying that it hurts and that he should stop torturing someone who's currently under emotional problems.

"Dame-Tsuna, I came here to inform you that your fiancé will be coming tonight."

I looked at him dubiously and blinked.

"Are you kidding me? W-What fiancé are you talking about?"

"When you were nine years old, Iemitsu and Vongola Nono engaged you to a boy a year older than you."

"Whaaattt! B-But... b-but t-thats…"

"That's?"

"That's ridiculous!" I exclaimed which earned another kick from Reborn.

"No it's not Stupid-Dame-Tsuna. In fact, considering what happened today and the other day, this is the perfect moment for you to know him and to prepare for a marriage arrangement…"

"Reborn… Do you actually believe that this boy will still marry me after… after… this... mess." I felt tears forming in my eyes again so I hugged my knees and covered my face in them.

"Sure he does… He even asked for it. This way if a baby were even conceived during your party night event, he'll come up with a perfect cover story."

I scoffed as I saw the familiar demonic and sadistic look he had whenever something was up.

"I can't do that. What will Papa and Dino-nii say if they found out? Besides I have someday else that I like." I told him somehow feeling proud.

"I don't think your future husband will be happy to hear you saying that considering that he has been courting you since you were 9 years old." He replied back.

"W-What! When... H-How did that even happen. I never had a boyfriend you know!"

"Stop thinking about unnecessary things for now. Clean yourself up and be presentable, he might turn up any moment."

"Still…"

I heard a gun click and I look up to see Reborn pointing his gun at me.

"Still what? Clean up now or I'll shoot!"

"Hieee! I'll go now!"

* * *

I run for the bathroom scared that Reborn will really do it this time. I take another bath and I tried to relax myself in the warm waters.

Really Reborn, is this really a good idea? Even if the possibility of me conceiving a baby that night is high, having some random boy marry me won't solve the problem.

Besides what if he turns out to be a jerk and treats my future child badly? At this moment, if ever a baby was made, my only other option is abortion.

I frowned at the idea and I touch my tummy. I'm still not sure but with lots of boys doing that to you the probability of pregnancy is too high. Right? I face palmed. I'm not sure of anything at all at this point.

But having a baby aborted is something that I will never do.

It was already past 11pm and the fiancé Reborn was taking about did not arrive. I told him that I'll just meet the boy tomorrow but he insisted on me waiting and he even pointed his gun on me.

"If you decide to sleep without my permission I'll impale all of my bullets into that thick skull of yours." He told me and left.

Because of Reborn's threat, I can't seem to sleep and my heart keeps on beating fast. It's cold outside already and the comforter in my bed seems insufficient to give me a warm embrace. As the clock ticked, I turned to it and made a face.

Already 11:36 pm and my future husband still hasn't arrived yet.

I heard my window make a noise and I suddenly jumped. I was scared to hell.

What the hell was that?

I look at it and saw a silhouette of someone standing in my window, outside.

Said person taps my window, but being a scaredy cat, I decided to ignore it.

I heard a soft click and my suspicions were correct in seeing a shadow loom over my window. It seems the person just opened my window.

How did he even manage to unlock it?

I crawled to the corner of my room and cover my face while hugging my knees afraid of what might happen to me next.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing in that corner, Herbivore…?"

I look up and see Hibari-san standing in front of me. His black shiny jacket flapping in the wind as he moved slowly. He turned around and proceeded to lock my window.

After locking the window, he took off his jacket and walked towards me giving me his hand to help me stand up. I took it and was rather surprised as he pulled me into a warm embrace.

"H-Hibari-san?"

"Sorry... I have to take care of something I ended up arriving too late. I was thinking that you might have fallen asleep."

"W-what?"

"I see that you've arrived." I heard Reborn say and saw him standing in my doorway.

Hibari-san just nodded at him and he took his leave.

"I'll leave the two of you alone now. Make everything clear to her before all of this turns from bad to worse. I'll take care of everyone downstairs'" He said before leaving and closing the door.

"W-wait...Reborn…."

Hibari-san let go of me and went to lock the door. I was standing dubiously at the middle of my room.

WTF!

I saw him walk towards my bed to sit, patting a space beside him, urging me to join him. I don't know what's happening again.

Is the end of the world near?

Isn't it supposed to be at 2012 or something?

I was walking towards him when he started talking.

"Before I left later this evening I was talking to your Mama about some arrangements we have to make and also something about the engagement. We have to do something about your situation and the only plausible solution we can come up with is this."

"W-What? O-oh... I see... H-Hibari-san? D-Don't' tell m-me... you...w-were my…"

"Yes…" He said calmly while looking at me.

I was stuck in front of him.

Really just like a statue.

"We had to make sure that if the stupid-girl's letter was telling the truth so we decided to make an _arrangement_ tonight." Hibari-san said staring at me as he started undressing. My eyes go wide looking at him.

"A-Arrangement tonight?" Really just how dumb can I get? "H_hibari-san. W-what are you... d-doing..?" I flushed and started to cover my face but still peeking between my fingers.

I was peeking at Hibari-san as I saw his body going naked.

_Nice abs…_

I mentally face palmed, nervousness starting to get ahead of me.

I gulp as he pulls me towards him and before I knew it Hibari-san was kissing me. AGAIN…

Oh heavens….

I heard someone moan as Hibari-san held my head to angle it with his. It was a breathtaking kiss and a good one to boot!

Hibari-san is a good kisser and I found my arms circling around his neck.

As dumb as I may get, I was suddenly in my bed, with Hibari-san on top of me. He was kissing and nipping my neck as he undressed me.

"W-wait... H-hibari-"

"Don't talk. " He whispered in my ears as I felt him tug my remaining clothes off.

I felt him move downwards as he touched my naked body. At that moment I decided to just look at the window outside. I saw the night sky, not a single star insight; my curtains were drawn to the side of my window giving me perfect view of the night sky outside.

I heard him whisper something to me before I felt something hurt that my eyes ended up watering. He reached for both of my hands and pinned them beside my head. I just held his hands tightly as they enclosed mine while my eyes were still squinting trying to look outside before the feeling of being invaded inside started to hurt so much I just ended up closing my eyes, tears falling rapidly. Both of us were already gasping for breath when I decided to open my eyes again trying to look outside, this time seeing something white falling.

"It's snowing… outside…" I whispered

"Hmmmm…" He replied his head buried in the crook of my neck…

That night must have been most beautiful snowfall I've ever seen in my entire life…

* * *

_End Note:_

_Rohypnol- is a type of date rape drug also known as Flunitrazepam. It is marketed as a potent hypnotic and powerful sedative, anticonvulsant, anxiolytic, amnestic, and skeletal muscle relaxant drug. Rohypnol can incapacitate victims and prevent them from resisting sexual assault. It can produce "anterograde amnesia," which means that individuals may not remember events they experienced while under the effects of the drug. The sedative effects of Rohypnol begin to appear approximately 30 to 45 minutes after the drug is ingested. The effects typically last from four to eight hours after administration of the drug but some cases have been reported in which the effects were experienced for twelve or more hours after administration. It is usually consumed orally, and is sometimes combined with alcohol, Rohypnol and alcohol combined intensify each others' CNS depression to the point of being deadly. It is also occasionally insufflated (i.e. tablets are crushed into powder and snorted)._

_*.org/wiki/Flunitrazepam_

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

**Chapter 7: After Party Disaster: Breaking Apart**

_"B-but.. Hibari-san.. I... I... l-love y-you..."_**  
**

* * *

R & R everyone. Dying will flames are also welcome, espcially sky, cloud and mist attribute!

Have you seen Hibari and Tsuna in the latest chapters? Hibari-san is again proving himself to be the hottest anime boy out there! I want him to kick Adelheid's ass and kill her. I never liked her especially her overly large boobs. I personally want to prick it with a pin or something to see if it will inflate. ahahahahaha!

Now, back to topic. I was re-reading all my chapters when I found out that something is missing. I squinted and I found out that our Tsuna has never been hit with the dying will bullet yet. WTF! So in the end, I decided to re-construct my story timeline. I seems a chapter or two will be added to my original 9-chapter fic because I want her to scream the line:

"I'll show Hibari-san my love in my dying will! rawwwrrr!"

ahahahahaha! or maybe another omake of some sort. feel free to choose between the two, just tell me and I'll add it to my storyline

*bangs her head on her laptop*

stupid floor plans and revisions. damn archi_torture _**  
**


	7. Breaking Apart

**Mafia Princess Diaries**

thanks to dalilamoon21's story entitled _"An ordinary day in the life of a female Mafioso Chapters 9 and 10"_ for giving me inspiration in making a plot.

_Beta-ed by _KRaZiElilNYer. Thank you

WARNING

AU, OOCness here, there and everywhere

OOC fem-Tsuna,Please don't forget that this is only her diary and based on her POV.

DISCLAIMER

I own nothing but this stories plot and a good heart. If I own KHR, Hibari and Tsuna will be canon so fan girls can scream in the actual series.

Please tolerate my lack of experience.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Breaking Apart**

**

* * *

**

_Nov. 10, 20XX_

Dear Diary,

The next for Hibari-san and me had been eventful. I woke up with Hibari-san reading a book beside me, both of us naked. I asked him what happened last night for it had all been a bit blurry. All I remember is looking at the window of my room.

He told me everything, as we got dressed. It was Saturday and hopefully no school, but he retorted that he must to go to school during the afternoon to check on everything in Nami-middle. I dumbly nodded as we walked downstairs surprised at the silence of the household.

"The akambo left last night to bring your Mama and siblings to our main house. They decided that we ought to live together for a while to have time in getting used to each other. Our parents that is, but the akambo will check on us from time to time" He said looking at me straight in the face.

I felt my face go red as I processed the meaning of the words "getting used to each other"

He proceeded to the kitchen and started preparing breakfast as I stared at the clock on our wall. It was almost 9am.

"Already 9am…"

"Hn... You sleep like a log…"

W-what! Really Hibari-san is this how we are going to live together after our supposed wedding?

I look at him incredulously as he cooked. He seemed amused somehow. I asked him if I could help in cooking our breakfast, but he dismissed me saying that he didn't want the house going into ruins because of my useless and careless antics.

I pouted at him as he placed some hotdogs and ham on my plate along with some toasted bread.

* * *

As it appears, it seems I'm not some damaged good after all. Hibari-san said that I was still a virgin before last night.

How he knew it? I don't know.

Yes, that's until last night. I grimace of the taught, but somehow relieved that everything will pass without both of our families knowing everything.

He told me that our parent seemed to be ecstatic about the wedding arrangements that they decided to proceed on the honeymoon before the actual ceremony.

WTF! When did my parents become so liberated! Does Nii-san and Grandpa know this?

"No, they don't…"

I stare at Hibari-san and his sudden declaration making me confused.

"Your older brother, grandfather and father do not know this. Only our mothers and me... ah... and the baby."

In the back of my mind, I remember Reborn telling me that it was Hibari-san's idea, to save me from disgrace of some sort in front of our famiglias. I feel myself smile. Maybe being with Hibari-san won't be so bad.

"Stop staring at me, idiot. That habit of yours is starting to get on my nerves."

'W-Wha-!" I stop and blink to find myself staring at Hibari-san's face again looking amused

What a conceited fellow!

I bowed my head as I stared back at my notebook, blushing. Hibari-san is helping me with my missed lessons and assignment. Well, it was something to be thankful somehow. Reborn is a sadist and torture prone, but Hibari-san is only a sadist.

Does that even sound good?

Well as they say, choose the lesser evil; well I think he is the lesser evil.

"You never cease to amaze me, huh?" I heard him say sarcastically. I looked at his face; his eyes narrowed and redirected my attention towards my notebook and exercise book in math.

"Congratulations in getting everything... wrong, herbivore..." I heard him say coldly as I saw him snap one of my pencils in two. Perhaps he isn't the lesser evil.

I gulped and immediately erased everything. It was a good thing I wrote all of them in pencil.

"S-sorry…"

"It seems I have pounded all of this to that thick skull of yours, huh?"

I slowly turn my head towards him. He was sitting beside me since he was teaching and helping me. I almost cringed at the sight of his amused lips smirking at me as his eyes sparkled with something equivalent to Reborn's sadistic look.

I so badly want to pray right then and there.

Oh god... Help me…

* * *

I slumped towards my table feeling tired after my tutorial lessons with Hibari-san. Between our little sessions he started complaining about me not calling him properly so I ended up calling him Kyoya-san in the end. How it ended up mixed in our tutorial lesson, I really don't know.

At least he's less of a Spartan than Reborn. He never hit me or threw books at me. He just almost ripped my math exercise book apart, that in the end he did. I have to put some scotch tape to it. He just told me he'd buy me a new one.

He suddenly caught me off guard as he kissed me swiftly I had little time to react. My face ended up heating up, I could even feel my ears go red.

"That's your price for studying diligently..." He said amused and for the first time in my life I saw the famous Hibari Kyoya smile.

Yup! He smiled at me. Not smirked.

Somehow his smiling face ended up brushing off all of my complaints I even felt myself smile back at him. He just snuggled closer to me, his face resting at the crook of my neck. Maybe everything won't be so bad after all.

It felt nice, somehow.

Maybe... just maybe… Me being with Hibari-san…. Maybe I…..

* * *

It's already past 12 when he asked me to accompany him in going to school to check everything out. I agreed immediately wanting to spend more time with him. Maybe this can be considered a date. Somehow. I hope so.

We arrived at school riding his motorbike and parked beside one of the sakura trees by the gate. I looked at him questioningly and he told me that we have to leave soon since we have to go out.

I look at him stunned.

"We have to go on a date. We're getting married? Remember?"

I just numbly nodded something inside me telling me that everything was wrong. There's definitely something wrong.

"Uhm... Hi-Kyoya-san?" I called out to him as he dragged me towards the school building where the reception room was located.

He looks at me waiting for anything I have to say.

"P-Please don't be obliged to do anything... f-for me..." I saw him narrow his eyes and I stopped.

"What? I'm already trying my hardest to please you." He said with that stoic face.

Somehow that hurt. Really. I mean he was doing all these just to please me. Like I'm some sort of responsibility added to the loads he already has. I want him to do something he wants as well, but I don't know how to say it. Besides, it's not like I'm asking him to do it for me. I want to rebel and yell at him.

In the end, I lowered my head feeling rejected

"P-Please feel free to do anything you usually do. I-I d-don't want to burden you. R-Really."

Saying those things makes me want to cry. My chest felt heavy, I feel so out of place somehow. Like I don't belong in this place.

"Hn…" He just replied and pulls me along with him.

As we reached the reception room, I saw the amount of paper work I usually see only at my Grandpa's and Dino-nii's table.

He left me to sit at the couch as he went back to his table.

"Since you offered it…." I heard him say so I turned around to look at him, him looking at me with the usual impassive face.

"Feel free to do anything you want as well... Here"

I went near him and he gave a credit card.

"Go where ever you want. I don't want you getting bored in here looking at me, again, all afternoon. Come back before 4pm or call me if you want me to fetch you."

It felt wrong again. It felt like Hibari-san wanted me to leave as soon as possible.

"O-okay..." I just said.

I accepted the card he gave me, but before leaving something came to my mind.

I walked towards his seat and pecked him softly at his lips. For, the first time, I saw Hibari-san's eyes widened and I can see pink in his cheeks. I felt somewhat satisfied.

"Uh um... I'll go now."

My cheeks started going red so I just decided to run off leaving Hibari-san alone there.

* * *

I've been strolling around the shopping district alone, but the feeling of someone following me keeps on tugging in my mind. I've looked back many times but I just can't catch that someone tailing me. As I went inside the arcade to get some tickets for the video game I wanted to play I heard someone laugh beside me.

"Kufufu…."

"M-mukuro-san!" I exclaimed. All the gloom that I have been having since my conversation with Hibari-san before seems to be thrown in thin air. I can practically see the background sparkling at the sight of my crush. I feel my cheeks heating up as he looks at me.

"My lady, why are you alone? It's still dangerous for you to be out, remember?"

Ah... Mukuro-san cares for me. He barely knows me, but he cares.

"Umm. Hibari-san allowed me to go outside alone, so yeah."

"Oya? Birdie let you out for a while? That's not good."

Birdie? And what does he mean by that? Is Hibari-san supposed to imprison me or something?

I felt a nerve of mine twitch at the name he gave Hibari-san. Somehow the sparkling background started to fade out.

"Kufufu... Did I hit nerve there bella? Well since you're all alone, maybe we should have a proper date."

"W-What?"

I look at him surprised and stunned as he started dragging me forcefully to god knows where.

He took me to an amusement park where he chose rides that I would never have dreamed of riding.

Our first stop was the roller coaster. I'm scared of heights and as he enjoyed ride, he seemed to also enjoy the sight of me screaming my lungs out.

We rode the Ferris wheel, the boat, and then finally we entered the Haunted house. I told him that I'm scared of places like that. He smiled at me and told me:

"It's alright my lady. I assure you I can protect you from everything. Kufufu..." He said like he was some sort of a knight in shining armor, while I was thinking of impaling him with a sword, instead he dragged me, again, inside the house.

We were having a break at an ice cream parlor back at the shopping district when our friendly conversation turns out to be not so friendly at all.

"We found a lead to that MM girl." He suddenly said as I was eating my parfait. I choked and he gave me a soda to drink.

"W-What?"

He gave me his trademark laugh this time with malicious tone in them as he rested his back at the chair.

"It seems she's after your family's money. She has always been in it for cold cash you know. Nagi and I often thought so because she always dragged me out to buy her lots of things. I broke up with her before the party so I never knew how she ended up getting there."

I felt my knees shake as I remember the pictures from the party. To think that a girl like that managed to do something like that just for money, I can think of lots of things she would do in the future to have more cash.

"Don't worry about it. We're doing everything we can to capture her in action."

"What?" I asked him dumbly.

"What what?" He asked back.

"Mukuro-san.. Y-you..."

"I'm?"

"You're a Mafioso?" I whispered, asking him.

"Of course not!" I felt relieved

"I'm just an information broker and agent for Vongola. Kufufu..." He smiled and flipped his hair

"!"

"Kufufu…"

"That doesn't make any difference!" I exclaimed attracting the attention of the parlors' other customers

"You're too loud bella." He pouted, "Now we look like lovers having a quarrel."

"Hey, Tsunayoshi-chan..." He said softly as he looks at me, this time seriously "Will you be my girlfriend?"

I felt my eyes widen at what he said.

"M-ME? R-REALLY?"

He cradled his face in his hands, leaning towards me across the table. He was smiling at me. Those typical mischievous smile he gave to his other girlfriends before is now directed towards me. I'm almost swooning at the sight. I can't believe that my dream of Mukuro-san asking me to be his girlfriend will finally come true.

And before I knew it, he's leaning too close towards me. I felt him kiss me in my lips slowly that I ended up closing my eyes. Mukuro-san's breath was warm and if it wasn't for the table between us, I would have circled my arms around his neck. It was sweet and gentle that it make remember something...

Suddenly, the memories of last night came to mind.

Last night….. with Hibari-san I...….

* * *

I quickly opened my eyes and pushed him feeling a sudden coldness spread in my body.

He was surprised at my action and before I knew it, I stood up too quickly and made a run for it.

How could I just forget the person I was betrothed!

I feel my tears falling as I make a run towards Nami-chuu.

I want to see Hibari-san.

I looked at my wrist watch and was surprised to see it was already past 4:30pm, Hibari-san told me to go back before 4. I ran faster than before, never excusing myself to anyone I ended up hitting.

I saw Kusakabe-san at the gate. He greeted me, but I didn't pay any attention. I ran as fast as I could towards the reception room.

I entered it without knocking calling Hibari-san out. My heart beating so loud in my chest and was surprise to see Hibari-san with his tonfas out, blood on it. He stared at me coldly, the same look he gave me before I left.

"I-I'm sorry I lost track of time..."

"Of course…." He said as he hid his tonfas, sitting back to his chair.

My mind was in a mess. Hibari-san's look made me quite unsettled. His hair seemed to be disheveled and unkempt. His coat worn at him instead of the usual way he would put it around his shoulders. He looked like he left the office and had just returned as well. My heart beats were a lot faster now.

The room was so silent you could almost hear a pin roll. I wanted to say something to him, but I didn't know what to say.

The next thing I knew I ran towards him, which caught him off guard. I tried hugging him, but he ended up hugging me instead.

Hibari-san was warm. Just like last night and this morning. It felt good snuggling towards him, but something in my head was telling me that something was wrong. I felt desperate because there too many things in my head. The next thing I knew, I raised my head and gave Hibari-san a kiss. The first kiss that I initiated and he responded as well.

We broke apart after sometime, my head resting in his chest, hearing his heartbeat. It sounds good to my ears that I ended up closing my eyes.

"Tsunayoshi…" I opened my eyes and looked at him as I heard his voice, waiting for him to say whatever it is that he wanted to say.

He let go of me and moved backward a bit making me feel anxious again.

"Perhaps, we should forget about the engagement."

"W-What? Hibari-san..?"

It's happening again. Everything is going too fast. Is Hibari-san breaking up with me!

He looks at me with his usual impassive eyes. I can't understand what he was thinking again.

"W-Why..?" I asked but my mind is somehow screaming the reason for it.

"I just feel like breaking the engagement. Besides, I think you're still too young for this."

"B-but Hibari-san.. I… I….. l-love you….." I heard myself say, sounding desperate.

Hibari-san turns around avoiding my eyes.

"Go home." He said ending the conversation

"B-But Hi-"

"Don't make me repeat myself again. Go home and rethink of whatever it is your saying... herbivore."

* * *

For the second time in my life, in just a small amount of time, I felt my whole body go numb again. This time instead of comforting me, Hibari-san turns his back at me I just ended up running outside.

As I enter our house, I ended up crying and collapsing at the floor hugging my knees. It was a good thing nobody is around. Lambo would have laughed at me. He would definitely say the Dame-Tsuna is such a loser.

"Just what the fuck are you emo-ing about, Dame-Tsuna?" I heard somebody say.

I look up to see Reborn, His hands in his tiny hips jumping towards me hitting me in the forehead. I ended up in the floor that earned him another round of crying; this time too loud I can see him grimace from above me.

"Hi-Hi—Hibari-san is breaking up with me! R-Reborn what do I do. Maybe, Hic-Hibari-san found somebody else. Maybe He got tired of me being useless." I bawled like a baby, which made Reborn step at my forehead, quite forcefully

"Shut-up! You no good-girl." He said quieting me up "Tell me what happened."

I retold him everything and he scoff at the end.

"I visited him this afternoon at the reception room. He seems busy though but he told me his planning on fetching you to whatever you go. He keeps on calling you but you never answered your phone so he went out to search for you. He seems worried after he left."

I was surprise at what he said. I hurriedly check my phone to see Hibari-san's missed calls. There were 20 of them. There were also 3 messages that said:

_Stupid Herbivore, where are you? I'll bite you to death._

Hibari-san must have seen me with Mokuro-san!

I cried another round adding a wailing sound that earned another kick from Reborn.

"Dame-Tsuna, just shut up!"

"Re-Reborn.. Hi-Hibari-san.. He must have seen me kissing Mokuro-san."

I felt Reborn become quiet making the atmosphere turn cold.

"You.. You cheating little girl.. How dare you destroy the Vongola's promise to a family at such a young age? Do you know what you just did? With an Estreano no less..." He spat at me coldly, pointing his gun at me.

My eyes practically widened at the sight.

I started banging my head in the floor

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I told hibari-san I love him but he turn me out!"

I ended up getting whacked in the head by the gun.

"Go back to him and tell him how you feel, Dame-Tsuna. If you don't sort this out, a war might just broke out."

"R-reborn.."

"In the end of this issue, what would matter is how the two of you feel towards each other, not the responsibility of the engagement or the betrothal you're parents and grandparents made."

"R-Reborn…. Just now you.. You sound like a real fairy god mother…" I told him, eyes wide and sparkling. After all its not everyday that Reborn gives me an ego boost.

The comment I made earned a kick outside the house. I scrambled at my feet as I saw him shoot at me missing me by an inch, my eyes widening and knees shaking.

"Run now or I'll really impale my bullets on you." He said firing another bullet.

I run fast, this time the heavy feeling inside somehow lessened.

That's right, if I really told Hibari-san how I feel he might forgive me. Maybe I'll ask him to just bite me to death. Now that I remember it, Hibari-san has never bitten me to death before. The only punishment I got from him was running laps or cleaning the school gym.

I grinned to myself, running towards the direction of Nami-chuu…

I was jogging my way towards the school when someone suddenly blocks my road.

It was an old man with birds perched around him.

"Hello Vongola-hime-sama…"

I heard a cheerful voice said and as I turn around, I felt something pressed in my face.

* * *

Next Chapter:

Chapter 8: How the Party Ends

_"I-It's alright.. I-I love Hibari-san so I'm al-alright... Hibari-san... Hibari-san..."_

_

* * *

_Yayyy! I have 3 chapters left and an omake! R & R people...

Dying will flames are also welcome...

anyway.. Am I updating too fast?

* * *

Anyway to all the people to reviewed my last chapter...

pokermaniac039 : stay tune for chapter 8. its almost finished. kufufufu...

animaniac-aizel012 : yup! it's indeed inspired by Sukisyo. It's one of my favorite part of the anime. *grins* I can't find a romantic scene for their first night so ended up writing something from a series I'm fond of. Explicit scene don't seem to fit to the current story line...

SheDreamsFiction, KuroTsukiHime, XxIMentallyUnstable; It's definitely a lie... for now... but not for long... *grins* kufufufu...

Kichou : Hibari-san really kicked her ass.. lol! stay tune for the next chapter...

Thank you so much for all you're reviews. Such kind people you are. You were keeping me inspired...


	8. How the Party Ends

**Mafia Princess Diaries**

thanks to dalilamoon21's story entitled _"An ordinary day in the life of a female Mafioso Chapters 9 and 10"_ for giving me inspiration in making a plot.

_Beta-ed by _KRaZiElilNYer. Thank you!

WARNING

AU, OOCness here, there and everywhere

OOC fem-Tsuna,Please don't forget that this is only her diary and based on her POV.

8 games of billiard (too bad, I lost to my friend Basil) + 1 liter of beer + half pack of Marlboro-lights = wild imagination and inspiration

PS. Don't smoke them, Eat them

DISCLAIMER

I own nothing but this stories plot and a good heart. If I own KHR, Hibari and Tsuna will be canon so fan girls can scream in the actual series.

Please tolerate my lack of experience.

* * *

**Chapter 8: How the Party Ends**

**

* * *

**

_November, 20XX_

Dear diary,

I don't really know what day it is, but I woke up feeling groggy and numb all over. I'm lying in a bed, made of wood and nothing covered me except a blanket that seemed to be too worn out, it had patches all over. I was still wearing the same clothes from yesterday and I tried hard to remember what could have happened to me that I end up in such a place.

Musing to myself, the door of the dimly lit room I was in suddenly opened, revealing the person I definitely regretted meeting in whole life.

"Well... well... the princess has woken up." She giggled after

"MM-san..."

"_MM-san? _I never thought that you'd be polite to call me that after everything that's happened between us. You stupid girl!" she exclaimed enraged all of a sudden.

I scooted backwards not liking my situation one bit.

_What happened? How did I end up here?_

"Oh... what a puzzled face you have. Just to let you know the stupid committee members from Nami-chuu and some Mafioso have been going after me these past days." she spat coldly at me

"I don't know what's with you and the discipline committee, but the hardest blow here is that Mukuro-chan's whole gang decided to go after me as well, you freaking bitch!" She moved forwards me to slap me, but I caught her hands.

"Don't touch me..." I told her, she smirked at me and pushed me.

I stopped, wondering where I got the courage to say that to her. I decided to ignore my sudden boldness and jumped off the bed, running towards the door.

I was caught off guard when a familiar old man, blocked my way out. He has a sword with him and was smiling like a freaking maniac at me.

_He's definitely a perv. Just like this girl!_

He laughed at me at told me to be cooperative and I was caught off guard when MM started pulling my hair forcefully.

I was pulled forcefully towards the bed. My scalp was complaining from her hold as I desperately tried to make her let me go.

_Damn! This girl seems too used to cat-fights._

"What the fuck is wrong with you! I was only asking for 100 million yen, that's not a big sum of money considering what you will inherit as Vongola Decimo. I was doing you a favor because I decided to not have you gang-raped and this is what I get? That fucking older brother of yours has also started giving me a headache that I ended up dropping out of school!"

I was stunned at what she said.

_Nii-san already knew everything?_

I was speechless at what she said. Being useless had always been my fort in life. I never tried to change anything about it and gladly accepted my faith that I ended up earning a lot of fussing over from my family, especially from my older brother. All I don't pay any attention to is because I prefer to be content with the way I am.

Because of my stupidity, here I am, facing a money whore just because I decided to act something out of whim.

_Well, bought it to myself. Better face it now. _

The next thing I knew MM was trying to stab me with a pocket knife. I tried dodging it but I ended up against the wall leaving me with no place to run. The knife hit my left arm as I tried to push her off me. Someone came and told her to let me be. It was the same old man who blocked my way out. I remember him to be the old man I meet at the street yesterday. He laughed maniacally and told MM to stop advancing on me because of a problem coming up. The girl pushed me and left the room. The old man, named Bird left a tray of food for me before he left.

"That bitch doesn't deserve any food. Just let her die of hunger." MM said coldly.

"Now, now. We shouldn't starve her you know. We can still use her so killing her is _not yet _an option."

I heard them lock the door.

I started banging it loudly.

"Let me out here! What do you plan on doing to me! I have no money! Let me go!"

"Shut up you little bitch. You should be thankful we're keeping you alive." She said banging the door as well.

I collapsed, this time because of the blood I kept seeing at my arm. I tried making it stop bleeding by tying a handkerchief that I found in my clothes pocket. My stomach suddenly grumbled and I frowned.

I stared at the food lying at the floor of my current prison cell, but decided to ignore it thinking that food coming from them is not safe.

I look for a possible way out and stare at the single window of the area. It's a small narrow window that could barely let the sunlight in.

_Obviously, I can't escape through there. _

I frowned because I have no escape route but the only locked door in-front of me. My stomach made another noise and my eyes fell on the rice balls and soda at the floor. I'm really hungry, I don't know how long I have been sleeping and considering that I haven't eat anything except for the parfait on my date with Mukuro-san, I'm practically starving.

I curl on myself and hid my face. My little date with Mukuro-san practically destroyed my future with Hibari-san. I ended up feeling pathetic.

"Hibari-san... I'm sorry..." I sniffled

I wonder if Hibari-san is looking for me. Or maybe Mama and Dino-nii. Considering what MM told me, it seems Nii-san is back and has again taken the task of spoiling me again by cleaning up my own mess. I ended up crying silently knowing that the only person I can blame for my predicament is me.

I don't know how long I've been musing to myself when I heard my stomach make another growl tempting me in looking at the food across me. I sighed and just gave up. Moving towards to grab some food, I paused midway.

"Well, I guess I really have no choice..." I mumbled and decided to eat then drink the soda.

I don't know how long I've been eating or what happened next. All I knew is that everything seems blurry suddenly. I take a close inspection at the soda can I'm holding and suddenly my mind went blank.

_W-what..?_

_

* * *

_

I woke up feeling warm and slowly open my eyes. I found myself in a white walled room thinking that I'm inside the hospital.

"You're awake. Mama will be happy to see you back Tsu-chan."

I was surprised to see my older brother smiling at me as he slowly patted my head. I was expecting it to be Hibari-san and it left me with disappointment inside. He snuggled at my hair and smiled.

I just suddenly started crying knowing that I'm safe with my brother.

"Ni-Nii-san... I'm s-sorry... I... I'm so sorry..."

"Hey, it's alright. Everything's fine now. That girl is already taken care of.."

"T-taken care of..?" I asked my heart started beating wildly in my chest.

He looked away from me and I saw Romario-san enter the room, food in hand.

"Don't think about her anymore. You've been with them for more than a day we need to have you checked up. There's even a wound at your arm."

"And Tsuna, they drugged you... again..."

I was speechless

The check-up from the doctor was short but definitely eventful. The doctor, named Shamal, decided to grope me which made me almost kick him in the face. Nii-san got pissed off as he proceeded on lashing him with his whip and Romario shooting him with a shotgun.

"Hey hey... I was just checking if her reactions are normal you know... we found traces on _Rohypnol_ in her remember?" he said sounding defensive.

I frowned and was planning to throw him something when I saw a gunshot miss him by 2 inch.

"Bastard, that girl is Vongola Decimo. Touching is not allowed unless we approve."

I turned my head to see Reborn standing by the window, smoke oozing from his green gun.

"Re-Reborn!" I felt glad somehow, seeing my tutor defend me for the first time.

The next thing I knew a pinch had landed on my wounded arm making me scream in pain, I almost cried and ended up running towards my older brother for cover.

"You- don't have to do that! That hurts! Nii-san, he's torturing me again..." I told my older brother pleading for help.

Nii-san just made a nervous laugh and patted my head.

"It's alright Tsu-chan, you'll get used to it." He said and pushed me towards Reborn.

"What kind of older brother are you! TRAITOR!"

I screamed which earned me another kick from Reborn. Really, somebody should call the police or something. This is not just child-abuse anymore. This is plain torture.

"Oi Dame-Tsuna, have you seen Hibari yet?" He suddenly said making stare up and look towards his way.

"I... I... N-Not yet..." I said sounding rejected. Somehow, deep inside, I expected Hibari-san to save me again but it never happened. Niisan saved me and facing him at this moment felt a bit uncomfortable for me.

"Reborn..." I heard Niisan say, sounding reproachful.

"You haven't told her what happened?" He asked Dino-nii

"We haven't told her yet Reborn-san. We figured out she should rest for a while" Romario said that suddenly made me curious at the moment, being watchful at Dr. Shamal as he adjust my dextrose. I cringe and look at them.

"Why? W-what happened... to... Hibari-san?" Somehow, I started getting anxious about what I might hear.

They all look at me with faces that make me want to cover my ears.

"Tsuna... You see... Hibari... He..." Niisan started talking but he paused midway

"He was caught on an explosion while we were trying to save you. It seems that MM girl tricked him into giving you back once she got the money. Hibari decided to go by himself ahead of time without telling any of us." Reborn continued for him that earned him a dirty look from Nii-san.

I froze

"W-What?"

I started feeling nauseous all of a sudden. To think that I was thinking that Hibari-san didn't care about me after everything that happened. The next thing I knew I was crying in front of them, asking Nii-san to bring me to Hibari-san. I wanted to see him if he was alright. I was telling my brother that it was my fault it ended up like this.

"It's all right, he'll be fine. Don't worry too much. You still have the drug's side effect on you. We have to wait until it wears off."

"But I want to see him. I want to be with him... please Dino-nii..."

"It's better if we just let her go Dino. She won't stop until she confirms his situation." I heard Reborn say.

Nii-san gave Reborn a questioning look, but nonetheless conceded. He called someone on his cell phone. I found out that I'm at the Namimori Hospital and that Hibari-san's room was right beside mine.

"Hi-Hibari-san... is in here as well?" I asked them.

They looked at me pitifully and I went to get a wheelchair...

* * *

**Side Story**

(it's definitely needed because of plot holes caused by Tsuna's diary)**  
**

* * *

Hibari is currently trying to concentrate on his paper works thinking that it was a better form of stress relieve. Just a moment ago, he told Tsuna that he was planning on breaking their engagement. He never wanted to end it, but seeing that the girl has a form of interest to another male is not something that he plans on putting up with. The image of Tsuna sharing a kiss with Mukuro entered his mind and the pen he was holding snapped into two pieces.

"Stupid herbivore..." he growled

Kusakabe who was just arranging some papers at the cabinet jumped and gulped silently thinking of ways on how to get out of the head prefect's deadly path at the moment.

"Kusakabe..."

"Y-yes Kyo-san!"

"Arrange everything around here, I'm leaving. By the way, what happened to the 100 million I told you to collect?"

"We have successfully collected the sum you were asking. It will be handed to you in a while."

"Good... just call me once you have prepared the money."

He left the bewildered Kusakabe who was practically shaking at his knees. He could tell that his boss is in a foul mood and crossing his path or hearing something unpleasant at the moment will earn him a trip to the hospital. He fully knew what the prefect planned on using the money, but it amazed him that he planned on using it for someone. Hibari Kyoya is never a man who bends on someone's will. For the first time, his boss would do anything to ensure someone's safety.

"It's a good thing Kyo-san is opening up to that girl..."

Meanwhile, Hibari was walking towards the Sawada house. He had no intention of going in there and planned on sleeping at Nami-chuu, but remembering the shocked face of his fiancé that afternoon made him want to confirm something. His phone rang thinking that it was Kusakabe, he answered it carelessly

"You have the money already? Bring it to the Sawada household"

"So you were planning on paying them to bail Tsuna out... I never thought you'd do that..." An amused voice said from the other line.

"Akambo..."

"Have you talked with Tsuna yet about what happened this afternoon?"

"No, I'm on my way to her house to talk to her..."

"I'm at the house. She left the house almost an hour ago to go to Nami-chuu... She plans on talking to you too..."

"She never came..."

Both remained silent for a while.

"I'll talk to Dino, he just arrived. I'll call you once we find her whereabouts..." then the line died.

"Fuck..." he swore silently calling Kusakabe to deliver him the money and his motorbike immediately.

The old house they found was in shambles and practically falling apart. Dino just stepped out of the car with Romario following him, attaché case in hand containing 100 million.

"Boss..."

"I have no plan in handling them the money; I just need to ensure if Tsuna is safe. Don't worry too much Romario. Tsuna was complaining about your wrinkles the last time she saw you." Dino said without a trace of amusement in his voice.

The dark room they were in had nothing but worn out draperies. Hibari just managed to beat Birds. MM was on the floor blood on her forehead, she silently cursed as her vision started to go red.

"B-Bastard..."

"Where's Tsunayoshi...?" he asked coldly as he advanced slowly towards MM

"You never knew how to be a gentleman, didn't you? What's with you and that slut anyway...?" She laughed sarcastically

Hibari had a scrape on his left leg. Blood oozing from it from the knife the old pervert just threw at him that he stupidly was unable to dodge. It was a good thing the pervert was now lying in the floor swimming in his own blood.

He stepped on the girls head, earning a growl from the one on the sole of his shoe.

"Where is she?" He asked again, calmly but his voice thick with menace.

"In that room..." she stopped then giggled, pointing at a room with steel door... "sleeping..." she spat meaningfully gleaming with joy that urged Hibari to kick her.

He then walked towards the room she pointed in bigger strides. He opened it to see Tsuna at the bed, sleeping peacefully, naked and had lots of bruise on her body only a patched up blanket covering her. He calmly picked her up, putting his own jacket on her and putting the blanket around to cover her fully. He left the room with Tsuna in his arms hurriedly as MM laughed.

"She's a good play toy. I practically heard her moan loudly as she came, begging to be fucked so hard. Hahahaha! Never thought the Vongola would have a slut for boss. Then again she's still a Vongola, they have knacks when it comes to lovers you know."

"You're lying. Again." Hibari said coldly, cradling Tsuna tightly in his arms.

"Hmm... Am I? Maybe the last time I was. Who knows." she smiled as she tried to stand up, grenade and cell phone in her hand. Her legs gave up she ended up sprawled on the floor again. Blood covering one of her legs.

She pressed the cell phone and a recording started rolling making Hibari's eyes go wide; a familiar voice and face he knew well during intercourse was seen and heard.

"_Ah! Ah! More!"_

"_You liked that?" _

_A chuckle obviously from a man was heard... "You want it hard, don't you?" _

_A moan was heard, "You liked it while a I rammed inside you.."_

"_Ah! Yes. Yes... Harder harder..." _

"_Please make me... make me..." _

"_Inside me... Hi-Hibari-san..." A sinister laugh was heard _

"_Are you sure about that?" _

_A sniffle... "I-It's alright... I-I love Hibari-san so I'm al-alright... Hibari-san... Hibari-san..."_

_Another lustful moan..._

"Seems like you just beak her heart. Don't worry _Hibari-san;_ it's just some random man you'll never know since I just hired him last night. That drug really does wonders, I should have just used it before." Another playful laugh was heard.

Hibari's mind went black as he lunged towards MM hitting her with his tonfa, with Tsuna in his one arm. The girl fell back but not without setting the grenade on.

Kusakabe was surprised to see Dino, Tsunayoshi's older brother, walking towards him. He's waiting outside of the old ruined house, just as Hibari instructed him to.

"What are you doing here? Wait. Don't tell me Kyoya already...-"

Shocked faces were seen as a particular part of the ruined house exploded. All of them made a run for it.

"Tsuna and Kyoya..." Dina whispered worriedly thinking of his little sister and former student.

* * *

**R & R everyone. Thanks for reading. :D**

* * *

I'm also currently reading _"The Royal Fiancé"_ at . The plot is cliché but 2 pretty boys is enough for me to drool. Too bad I still can't find the next chapter of _Private Prince._ *emotes in a corner*

NOTE NOTE NOTE:

The final chapters are already done. Please wait patiently since I don't want post them looking too rush. *grins* but considering my ability, please don't expect too much. I really hope I cant post them before my thesis submission and Thank you so much for the reviews. I really really appreciate them.

* * *

Next Chapter

**Chapter 9: Knowing What you Really Want**

"Hibari-san.. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" I cried to him...


	9. Knowing What You Really Want

**Mafia Princess Diaries**

Thanks to dalilamoon21's story entitled "_An ordinary day in the life of a female Mafioso Chapters 9 and 10"_ for giving me inspiration in making a plot. I'm sorry this chapter took so long. My friends were nagging me to finish my revisions I cant even open account . I stayed with my friends house the whole week but ended getting pissed because they started fighting over 3 pcs of oreo cookies. (really guys? how old are you? 22? 23? damn...)

_Beta-ed by _KRaZiElilNYer. Thank you!

WARNING

AU, OOCness here, there and everywhere

OOC fem-Tsuna.

Please don't forget that this is only her diary and based on her POV.

DISCLAIMER

I own nothing but this stories plot and a good heart. If I own KHR, Hibari and Tsuna will be canon so fan girls can scream in the actual series.

Please tolerate my lack of experience and Just enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Knowing what you Really Want**

**

* * *

**

_November 19.20XX_

Dear Diary,

It has been almost 2 weeks and Hibari-san is still recovering, but a lot faster now.

A week before when Dino-niisan bought me here to see Hibari-san, I felt my heart break to see him in a white bed, with tubes and oxygen on his face. The machine seemed to be the only thing that helped to keep him breathing. During that time I continued to watch him by his bedside, waiting for any sign that Hibari-san would wake up. I held his hands closely every time and I kept on wishing that Hibari-san will accept my apology once he wakes up.

There was a day when Riku-san, Hibari-san's Mama found me sleeping by his bed. She would tell me to go home and that she would replace me in standing by Hibari-san's side. I would just shake my head, refusing to leave. I wanted to be the first person Hibari-san would see when he wakes up. I remembered crying so much that Riku-san, Mama and Nii san would just pat my head and embrace me as I told them how sorry I was for being a troublesome fiancée for Hibari-san, for giving him problems, and for causing a string of events to happen.

Then, one day, I woke up realizing that somebody was caressing my hair. I looked up to see Hibari-san looking at me with his pretty steel-gray eyes and I just found myself staring at him wondering if I was dreaming.

"What's wrong herbivore? Lost your tongue?" He said as he smirked at me

That time, every emotion I had kept bottled up inside burst out as I hug him and cried to him apologizing profusely for everything.

"Hibari-san... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" I cried to him as I held his hand my head bowed down unable to face him.

"What are you apologizing for..? I wonder…" He replied

I looked at him, thinking that Hibari-san must have hit his head or something for him to forget everything that I did that ended up with me being kidnapped and both of us hospitalized.

"Come here…" He said and motioned for me to sit beside him on his bed. I did and was surprised to find him pulling me into a tight embrace; his face buried in my hair as I smelled his familiar scent.

"Just… Just forget everything. We'll just forget everything."

I nodded at him agreeing at what he said. But somehow, I had a feeling that Hibari-san was asking me to forget something else and he was hiding something from me. That there's something that I must know and that Hibari-san seems to have changed a bit. I closed my eyes and tried to relax, hoping that everything would soon be alright between us.

* * *

I met Gokudera-kun that afternoon as he was checking up on me making sure that I was eating well and was still healthy as I continued to nurse Hibari-san for a while. He was talking animatedly again, so enthusiastic over everything. He even told me that both Yamamoto and he tried very hard to help Dino-Niisan find us. It's just that the Hibari's intelligence in the area is so amazing that they managed to beat out the Mafia. Yamamoto still wants to join the game and Reborn was more than willing to humor him. There was even a test that I didn't know had happen until Gokudera-kun slipped it to me while we were chatting.

I was about to knock on Hibari-san's door when I heard Kusakabe-san speak nervously at the other side.

"…..Kyo-san, will Tsuna-san be informed about this?" He asked warily

"No." I heard Hibari-san reply, coldly "Her medical findings had been positive, but keep her from finding out anything."

"Y-Yes, Kyo-san"

"About _that man_, have you found him?" I couldn't help but feel nervous at Hibari-san's voice. It sounded so cold and cruel. I felt my heart beat wildly in my chest, wondering what they were talking about. I had an aching feeling that whatever it was it won't be good for me.

"Yes, Kyo-san. We had him captured and contained. The others were just waiting for your further instructions. Also, the culprits are already dead. We found their bodies in the ruins of the house." Kusakabe-san replied

"Good... I'll be out of here soon. I'll deal with him myself"

"But Kyo-san, Dino-san has been wondering why capture him, He also knows it but he preferred to-"

"Are you questioning me now? Tetsuya Kusakabe?"

"N-No Kyo-san! Absolutely not!" Kusakabe-san replied immediately

I accidentally opened the door making a creaking noise alerting both of them inside the room.

"Who's there?" I heard Hibari-san ask and I slowly walked in feeling somewhat guilty at eavesdropping about something I must not know.

"Tsunayoshi…?" I nodded at him "How long have you been there?" He asked me

"Not long, I... I ... just arrived..." I replied looking at him warily

He motioned for Kusakabe-san to leave; he bowed at Hibari-san and me before turning to leave.

"Kusakabe… you know what to do…."

"Y-Yes... Kyo-san..."

I was sitting beside him trying to slice some apples as he read a novel. Hibari-san seemed to be fond of reading books, still the tension inside me keeps stirring me up no matter what movement either of us made.

"Forget it."

"Huh?" I look at Hibari-san after what he just said. He closed his book and move close to me, staring at me as well.

"Forget whatever you heard before you entered this room. There's no need for you to be bothered over such a thing." He said looking at me with his usual impassive eyes.

"No. I… I… was just a bit nervous…" I laughed humorlessly

"Really?" he asked me, somehow skeptical

I nod at him and smiled.

"Kiss me." He suddenly said, I blinked at him silently asking if his serious

"Hiee?"

"Kiss me. Now."

I move towards him, invading his personal bubble. I felt my cheeks heat up.

Within the small kissing session that we had, I had suddenly become aware of being pinned on the bed, with Hibari-san towering above me.

"Hi-Hibari-san…" I called out to him as his kiss slid down on my neck, nipping and sucking on it as I tried to suppress a moan from erupting from my lips.

"What happened to my name?" He asked

"S-sorry…'" I replied breathless as felt his hand roam my body, his hand slipping down my skirt moving towards my underwear. I shivered and closed my eyes, somehow feeling nervous and excited at the same time. The feeling of doing such a thing with Hibari-san felt familiar, but in a wrong way, we were even in a hospital bed!

Both of us were startled at the sudden opening of the door, Riku-san entering on our scene

"Kyoya, Tsu-chan… Did the doct-" She stopped and gaped at the scene and I felt my face heat up. I moved my head to hide over the covers and I heard Hibari-san growl.

"I'm sorry; I'll leave you for a while." She said and left, too fast before any of us can react.

"Stupid mother." Hibari-san spat and helped me get up in bed.

* * *

Going back to the present, Hibari-san is set to leave the hospital. He was actually forcing his release yesterday but I begged him and he did not complain. He just huffed a deep breath and asked me to sleep in the hospital tonight, in front of my Mama and Niisan. Normally, Niisan would lash out saying that he won't allow such a thing but Mama already asked him out for a while. They came back after almost 30 minutes, Mama said that Niisan had already allowed it while Niisan was crying and sniffing at my side.

"T-Tsu-chan... a-all grown u-up..." That was Dino-nii, he was crying and looking at Hibari-san making him scowl and grumble something under his breath

"Hai Hai Dino-kun… Tsu-chan is supposed to learn to adjust to everything now." She smiles as she patted Niisan's shoulder

After arranging all of his personal items, Kusakabe fetched us in a black car. We entered in the backside and we sat side by side. Not long after, I saw Hibari-san sleeping in his seat which had left me feeling nervous, I knew of his habit of biting people to death when his nap is disturbed. I silently prayed that we arrived soon. We arrived at Hibari-san's apartment and he proceeded to lift his belongings and asked us to come down after arranging everything at the house.

"Let's go inside." Hibari-san said as he led me towards the door of his apartment.

We went inside the apartment to find it dark. The sun was almost setting outside; Hibari-san seemed to ask my mother to have me stay with him for the night because he was planning to have a little chat with me. Reborn told Mama to agree and both of them complied smiling at me. I blushed remembering the scene Riku-san saw as she entered this afternoon. I felt Hibari-san's hand tighten around me as he told me to sit on the sofa before he left to turn the lights on. He even drew the curtain outside giving me a perfect view of the sun setting at the horizon. I looked at him nervously before he turned towards me.

"Tsunayoshi…" He said slowly as I feel my heart began to beat wildly again

"Y-Yes…"

"That day… Why are you with Rokudo Mukuro?"

"I… uh….. I'm… s-sorry…?"

His eyes narrowed, as he looked at me causing me to jump slightly at my sit.

"Answer my question. Why are you with him?" He asked again, this time coldly

"I uh... I was alone when I bumped to him at the arcade so he decided to accompany me. I-I'm sorry Hibari-san, he asked me to be his girlfriend and he just kissed me. I swear, nothing happening between the two of us…"

"Herbivore..." I heard a low growl from him

"I... I didn't mean to make Hibari-san angry. I-It's alright if y-you break our uhm... en-engagement…" I told him. I was desperately trying to prevent myself from crying in front of him. I know that I'm shaking with fear but I don't want become another burden for him. Not this time anyway. It was my fault to begin with. I should have known the consequences of whatever action I make.

"Hn..." He said and I can't help but cringe at my seat, I was just waiting for him to throw me out again.

I stayed still with my head down on the sofa. Time seemed so slow it felt like I was at the same spot for almost hours until Hibari-san spoke again.

"I was thinking of pursuing the engagement, after what happened that night in your house."

I felt my face heat up at what he just said, I continue avoiding his eyes until a he sit beside me.

"What do you think? What do you want?" He asked me

I look at him warily and saw the usual impassive face he often wears. I was unable to answer him back.

We were already at his bedroom. Hibari-san made a motion to point out that sleeping separately is now pointless considering what had happened between us. I took a bath first and was surprised to see Hibari-san already changed in his usual black PJ's. He said he had used the other bathroom. It's only 9pm but he was telling me to sleep early and I just agreed. Arguing with someone was never my forte.

Lying in the bed, I felt him shift his body and circle his arms around me. My heart began beating wildly and I knew that he perfectly heard it too. I was adjusting myself to this new position when he moved his head closer to mine snuggling towards me. We were face to face. My eyes landed on Hibari-san's lips and another blush found its way towards my cheeks. Still everything felt so comfortable to me. It felt so natural.

"Hibari-san…." I said snuggling towards him further, "I love you…"

I felt him tighten his hold towards me, his face nestling into my hair as I moved to bury my face towards his chest I felt myself getting sleepy and slowly drifting into slumber. I heard him whisper something but my drowsiness got the better of me.

It was a wonderful night, and in my head and heart I was hoping for it to be a wonderful start…

* * *

**OMAKE**

**

* * *

**

It was another wonderful day in the town of Namimori, a girl with beautiful almost orange, yet chocolate brown eyes was preparing to go to school. She was known as Dame-Tsuna, notice the past tense, was? Now most people think she's an angel. After the revelation of her being the scary head prefect's fiancée, most people won't cross her path; in exchange she had managed to somehow lessen the "biting people to death hobby" of her fiancée.

She was currently having a one on one discussion with her tutor Reborn who had done nothing but torture her further. He was telling her something about a Vongola special bullet.

"The what?"

"The dying will bullet dame-Tsuna, are you an idiot?' Reborn asked smugly

"Yes, I'm an idiot... So why don't you try making this idiot learn."

Tsuna scowled when Reborn threw a random book at her

"Don't tell me what I have to do. Remember, I'm adjusting at your brain level."

He paused as he stared at his student with mysterious eyes. Tsuna had been pestering him these past days about teaching her how to defend herself. He stupidly slipped something about the Vongola family heir's natural ability that caught her interest. He had chosen to skip the training part, intending in making the girl emotional and mentally ready before teaching her this ability. He was being careful. She may be the Vongola's future boss, but the fact that the small girl in front of him was still weak and recovering after _that_ is making him hold back for a while. If Tsuna were a boy, everything would have been different. Unfortunately for him, she's not.

"Hmm. Teaching and lecturing you won't be any helpful. Being straight forward had always been my style so I guess I'll give you a sample shot." He smirked at the girl.

Tsuna visibly shivered at Reborn, a look that made his tutor somehow enjoy the small session.

And without any signal Reborn just fired his green gun at her.

The next thing everyone knew, a girl was screaming and running towards Namimori-chuu wearing nothing but a pair of pink lacey underwear.

Reborn whistled at her student and decided to go after her.

Hibari Kyoya was standing at the gates of Nami-chuu, watching out for students as they enter the campus. He had the usual impassive phase and scary aura. Teachers even walked past him hurriedly, scared to crowd around him.

Everything happened in a small span of time. A girl with pink lacey underwear was running towards him, orange flame lit her forehead. She looked insane and some students started to run inside the campus. Some the discipline committee members took a look at what was happening. It didn't take long before everyone recognized the said girl to be none other than Dame-Tsuna.

"What the-"

"Hibari-san! I'll show Hibari-san MY LOVE in my dying will!" She screamed proud and happy of what she just said, wearing nothing but a pair of pink underwear.

The student and teachers of Namimori-chuu was given the free fan service of seeing the famous Hibari Kyoya blush, face red because of embarrassment while his future wife talk animatedly still under the influence of the dying will flame.

********************OWARI************************

* * *

Next Chapter: (its a secret... *grins and run*)

* * *

R and R people! thank you so much for the continues support and also for the reviews!

So here it is. 1 Chapter still left. I want the next chapter to be less serious because everything that's happening between Hibari and Tsuna is almost in the borderline of angst. Blame it to X/1999's Seishirou and Subaru who just made me cry. Anyway I feel like I was rushing up on things. This chapter feels so rushed. I'm so sorry. It's the last chapter so I'm not posting anything *grins*

*Dodge rocks and tomatoes in the air* Hey people relax... I'm sorry...

* * *

**NOTE-NOTE-NOTE**

**_Anyway about the Tsuna rape issue:_**

The time where Birds and MM kidnapped Tsuna, she had sex with another man under the influence of rohypnol.

_Rohypnol- is a type of date rape drug also known as Flunitrazepam. It is marketed as a potent hypnotic and powerful sedative, anticonvulsant, anxiolytic, amnesic, and skeletal muscle relaxant drug. Rohypnol can incapacitate victims and prevent them from resisting sexual assault. It can produce "anterograde amnesia," which means that individuals may not remember events they experienced while under the effects of the drug._

Notice the Hypnotic and Amnesic effect. Tsuna, under the influence of the drug thinks she's having sex with Hibari and was happy that the person she love won't let go of her because she was thinking that Hibari is still into embracing her even though Hibari had proposed to break their engagement. The amnesic part is that, after the effect, Tsuna won't remember anything or will not have any recollection of what happen. The event between the stranger and Tsuna was recorded by MM, prompting Hibari to just kill her. And yes, MM IS DEAD, Hibari killed her along with her grenade. The hard part is that Hibari is having doubt of whether he should tell Tsuna or not that this time she was really raped. Having sex with someone who is under the influence of Rohypnol (or any date rape drug) is rape because you're partner was never aware of anything, and will have no recollections of what happened after the drug wears off. So yes, Tsuna was raped.


	10. Epilogue: Moving On

Mafia Princess Diaries

Thanks to dalilamoon21's story entitled "_An ordinary day in the life of a female Mafioso Chapters 9 and 10"_ for giving me inspiration in making a plot. This should have been posted 2 days ago but because of my busy schedule I decided to just postponne it. Im so sorry if looks and sound so rushed. I'm not good at happy endins.

_Beta-ed by _KRaZiElilNYer. Thank you!

WARNING

AU, OOCness here, there and everywhere

OOC fem-Tsuna.

Please don't forget that this is only her diary and based on her POV.

DISCLAIMER

I own nothing but this story's plot and a good heart. If I own KHR, Hibari and Tsuna will be canon so fan girls can scream in the actual series.

Please tolerate my lack of experience and just enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Epilogue: Moving on**

_Listening to "Real life Fairytale" by Plumb_

* * *

_January 24,20XX_

_Dear Diary,_

It has been two months. The past few months have been eventful to me. Hibari-san and I sleep together now, but minus the sex part. I don't know why but it seems like he was avoiding that thing for some time now. Ever since that snowy night, lewd thoughts keep slipping into my mind whenever I'm alone with him. We kiss but aside from that nothing seems to happen between us. It's not that I want him to hold me, actually, I really want him to embrace me, but Hibari-san just won't. We alternate on visiting and sleeping at my parent's house and his during weekends. His grandpa and father are so much like him I wonder how Riku-san managed to handle everything. She just smiled at me and said;

"You'll get used to it."

Everything was going fine until this morning. Hibari-san found me lying beside our bed. It appears that I had fainted or something. He gave me a worried look and called Kusakabe as he adjusted me into our bed. After almost an hour of asking me how I felt Kusakabe-san arrived. He left immediately though. Hibari-san gave me something and I was surprised as he handed me a pregnancy test kit.

"Use it." He said looking at me. He had the usual impassive face as I accepted it and nodded. He helped me to the bathroom as I opened the kit and proceeded on with its instructions. He waited outside the bathroom, leaning at the wall, eyes closed. I called out to him after I finished. For the first time, both of us were nervous and I could clearly see it at Hibari-san's face. I looked at the kit hoping that whatever result I was seeing wasn't true. I slowly gave it to Hibari-san after he asked me to hand it to him.

"Hi- uhm... Kyoya-san…" I looked at him, worried as I saw him frown at the item and sigh.

"Tsunayoshi… It seems we're going to be parents soon." He said, voice devoid of emotions

I felt myself worry. I'm only 15 but I'm going to be a mother soon. Hibari-san noticed this and guided me towards our beds. Both of us were looking at each other, time seemed to slow down between us and I felt Hibari-san lie me down on the bed. He covered me with a blanket and sat beside me. It was amazing how we were taking everything calmly as he stroked my hair. I moved my head towards his chest and cuddled him as he continuously rubbed my back a soothing manner.

"Are we going to explain everything to them?" I asked, thinking of our parents.

"We have to."

I buried my face deeper into his chest, thinking that if I don't let go of Hibari-san everything will change. He moved his head towards my hair his chin resting on my hair as I felt him enclose me with a warm embrace.

So much for engagement, now we have to really get married. I sighed in Hibari-san's hold. But somehow, Hibari-san's hold on me felt different. I can't explain it though.

"W-What! T-Tenth you can't b-be…" Gokudera-kun stuttered as I look at him with serious face. We arrived at school later than usual because of what happened this morning.

"It's true Gokudera-kun… I'm having a baby… Hibari-san's the father." I told him but somehow the words felt wrong. I started to ponder on the events this morning. Hibari-san seemed to be more quiet than usual. I can't tell if he was happy or not.

"Kufufufu... That stupid skylark moves fast, e?" I heard someone laugh pulling out of my musings.

It was Mukuro. He had been pestering me these past few weeks into breaking up with Hibari-san and accepting his proposal of being his new girlfriend. Of course, Hibari-san was not happy. There was even a time when a whole classroom was destroyed just because they ended up fighting on whom I will stay with at night. Hibari-san got pissed off and proceeded to bite him to death which ended up with a fight breaking out, it doesn't help that Reborn was there adding fuel to the fire stating that whoever won will be my official husband to be. Really, didn't he just accuse me of infidelity during my little date with Mukuro-san? I heard from Gokudera that Mukuro is part of an Italian family known as Estreano and that the Estreano's and Hibari's have always been in a small feud. I don't know the reasons, but that certainly explains Hibari-san's and Mukuro's animosity towards each other. It was however lessened during the alliance of both families in Vongola. It turns out that my grandpa had been doing his duty of being a peacemaker between the two, a duty that I have to continue in the future.

"Hahahaha... Tsu-chan's gonna be a mommy soon huh?" Yamamoto laugh, "I wonder how the baby would look like."

I blinked and look at Yamamoto.

"W-What... Do you mean?" I asked, starting to feel worried

"I mean Hibari has a scary face, he's handsome, but still scary and your features are practically screaming the word cute. I want to see who the baby will take after more." He laughed heartedly but his words started to truck me somewhat differently.

Hibari-san as the father... Somehow... Something feels wrong…

"Really, I'm hurt; my supposed girlfriend is pregnant with another man's child." Mukuro sighed dramatically and left feigning sadness and hurt. I resisted the urge to sweat drop at him.

Really, Mukuro-san…

"Tsunayoshi…" I heard Hibari-san call me as he approached. I smiled and ran towards him as he told to go to the reception room with him. I agreed and waved my hand towards Yamamoto and Gokudera, Yamamoto smiled, but Gokudera cursed something as we turned to leave.

We were walking hand in hand, I was feeling contented of having Hibari-san beside me.

"How are you feeling?" He asked me as he moved to open the door and urged me to move in before him.

"I'm fine. Feels normal though." I grinned at him as he led me to the sofa. There was food at the low table. He told me to eat.

"You haven't eaten enough this morning so I had them prepared." He said as he sat beside me.

Everything felt normal again as we ate together. I was practically swooning at Hibari-san. It wasn't everyday that Hibari-san showed me his affectionate side so I somehow felt elated. I looked at the food on the table. There was spaghetti and cake. There was also a glass of juice, some rice balls, and sushi. It was yummy and eating with Hibari-san made the feeling more exciting.

There was a knock on the door before Kusakabe-san entered. He bowed at us before talking.

"Kyo-san, Rokudo Mukuro-san is currently vandalizing the boy's toilet. He said he wouldn't stop until you go there and face him."

My eyes went wide as I choked on my cake; Hibari-san stroked my back while offering me a drink. He left moments later saying that he's going to kill Mukuro-san for causing problems in his school.

I was at the reception room all by myself. Hibari-san left me saying that he will take care of everything.

"Stay here and don't bother yourself about that stupid herbivore. I'll deal with him myself." I felt worried somehow, it seemed like Hibari-san and Mukuro-san will have another fight that would end up with both of them being wounded. The last time it happened, Hibari-san had a bandage on his arm. Just thinking of it make queasy.

"K-Kyoya-san? Please be careful…" I told him before he left looking back at me and nodding. I was left alone again leaving my food untouched. I didn't feel like eating anymore. I just fiddled with it a little and moved towards the window. What I saw prompted me to run outside the room and down to the school field.

Hibari-san and Mukuro-san were practically at each other's throat. Mukuro-san already had a gash on his cheeks, blood flowing, while Hibari-san's uniform sleeve was already torn and bloodied. To sum it all up, Reborn seemed to find whole thing amusing as he watched the two kill each other.

I arrived and told Reborn to stop them. He ignored me and told me to just watch.

"Stupid herbivore..." I heard Hibari-san said

"You fucking bird, as if I'll lose to you… birdbrain..." Mukuro-san spat

"W-what happened..?" I asked Reborn who just shrugged his shoulders.

"It seems Mukuro is talking to the higher ups about your engagement with Hibari. He found out you're already pregnant, so even if the engagement broke off, Hibari still needs to wed you because of that child." He said looking me; his eyesight fell on my still flat belly. "Such a careless child…." He snorted and continued to watch.

My eyesight started to swim and the sudden dizzy feeling started to take me.

"Tsk! Fucking assholes as if I'll let either of them have tenth..." I heard Gokudera-kun say, he ran after me after seeing me dash towards the school grounds. He said that I shouldn't go around running and tiring myself at my current condition.

"Oi. Tsuna you look pale." someone said beside me as I turned and stared at Yamamoto. I don't know how he got there, but seeing him somewhat eases the tense nerves I have. "You should sit or sleep you. You're sweating hard."

"W-What? Tenth, are you alright!"

Really. Gokudera, your voice is making my head spin more. I heard Hibari-san call out my name before my mind went blank.

Later, I woke inside the hospital with Dino-nii, Mother and Riku-san around me. They looked happy somehow, except for Dino-nii. Hibari-san entered the room with flowers in hand and a Doctor in tow. Thank goodness it wasn't Shamal this time. It was a female doctor.

As Hibari-san walked closer, I had a feeling that a glaring contest was happening between him and Niisan. Really, I am just waiting for them to start going after each other's throat.

"Hello, there Sawada-san." The doctor greeted me and I smiled at her.

"Tsu-chan, I'm so happy. You and Hibari-kun will have baby soon. I hope it's a baby girl." Mama told me as she look at me with sparkling eyes.

"Uh…" Riku-san suddenly hugs me

"How I wish it will be cute like you…" Riku-san said as she rubbed her face in my cheek "You're so cute... I can't wait to tell Kaoru that he'll be a grandpa soon." She added with a giggle

"Oh really..." I heard Dino-nii snort, obviously not liking the current turn of events "I can't wait for it to grown up just like Kyoya."

"What do you mean by that, Herbivore?" Hibari-san growled at him.

Another glaring contest ensued between them. Mama and Riku-san tried to prevent them from fighting.

"Now, now. You shouldn't do that, Tsu-chan is pregnant, we can't have her stressed too much" Riku-san said

"Shitty Brat."

"Annoying herbivore."

"Eh! Pregnant?" The doctor said and all of us look at her as she scanned the papers she had "Sawada Tsunayoshi-sama is not pregnant." She said with a puzzled look at her face

"Hieee!… But… But…." I looked at her puzzled as well

"The test kit this morning was positive, herbivore." Replied Hibari-san, quite irritated

The doctor gulped and sweats nervously.

"W-well I-I'm sorry but our findings on her were only pure stress and over fatigue. She's also anemic, the reason why she often faints. That's all. You see, not all pregnancy kits are accurate." She bowed furiously before leaving in a hurry, scared at Hibari-san.

Mama and Riku-san was speechless, while Niisan seemed to be jumping for joy.

My tears suddenly fell from my eyes and Hibari-san hurriedly hugs me. I had so many mixed feelings inside. Joy for finding out that it was just a false alarm and sadness because the baby thing wasn't real. I just cried at Hibari-san's chest unable to voice out emotions at them. Mama and Niisan cooed me into saying that it's all right, that I'm still too young. Niisan even said something that Kyoya should use condoms next time.

"Ni-Niisan!" I screamed at him while crying

"It's alright Tsu-chan. You and Kyoya can try another time." I look up to see Riku-san pat my head.

I cried even more.

**************************OWARI**************************

**

* * *

**

**SIDE STORY**

**

* * *

**

"You're still writing at that thing? You're supposed to be at the office." Hibari Kyoya told the other person across the room as he undressed to change his clothes.

The girl whose already 20 years old with almost orange brown eyes with soft brown locks, looked up from what she was writing and smiled at him.

It's been 5 years; Hibari never told Tsuna what happened the night MM kidnapped her. He never said something about the sexual encounter with an unknown man while under the influence of drug that was slipped on her soda. That day when both of them thought she was pregnant, the tugging feeling the said child being the stranger's child almost wanted to make him beat up the girl. After all, fathering another man's child was never part of his future plan. He had a pride but he managed to put that aside thinking of the girl's future before his. It appears it was a false alarm though and he had been careful when it came to their not so frequent activities at night. Aside from him, Dino and Reborn, also Kusakabe, everyone who had knowledge of that event was silenced. The unknown man, who didn't remain unknown after he woke up was found floating in the river soon after he was out. The MM girl and Bird, the pervert old geezer is dead too. The secret is safe. Bothering and informing his wife will only cause their smooth relationship to rift. Everything is going smoothly and in his opinion, it was almost perfect.

Hibari felt a hands snake around his waist as his wife buried his face on his back, giggling and fondling over his belt and torso.

"Tsunayoshi…" He silently growled and turned around, lifting the girl up, bridal style as they move towards the bed. She wrapped her arms around Hibari's neck and began kissing him which Hibari responded. Tongue battles ensued as Hibari towered above her in their huge circular bed. As they're lovemaking ensues, Tsuna's moans cause Hibari's mind to drift of thinking of what had happened the past years.

After graduating in Namimori, Tsuna left Japan to study her boss duties as Hibari stayed for almost two years. They constantly visit each other though making Tsuna happy. On Tsuna's 18th birthday, the legal age in Italy, Hibari Kyoya formally asked her hand in marriage, which happened right after Hibari lost to Tsuna while sparring. It was also right after the Vongola Guardians were formed. The formed guardians never liked the idea though, but the Ninth informed them that it was in fact long overdue between the lovers so it was arranged a month after that and the ceremony was held in the Vongola Grand Mansion. They came back to Japan for their honeymoon.

Tsuna officially became Vongola's boss before turning 19 years old. She seemed to be always busy, as she does nothing but paperwork all day. But he had to admit his wife practically rivaled his strength. Who would have thought the weak and helpless girl in middle school would turn out to be a carnivore in the future.

Hibari frowned remembering a certain event when the arcobaleno asked him to spar with Tsuna to which he declined. He was later tricked into agreeing ending up with his ass being handed back to him. He was amazed at the sight of his fiancée with dying will flames on0 forehead, X-gloves in hand dangerous orange orbs that rival the flame on her forehead and hand. Tsuna immediately apologized after that.

"Kyoya..." Tsuna spoke up, looking at him. They were already resting and he was sitting resting his back at the headboard while Tsuna lay down, arms tangled around his middle.

Hibari stoked her hair as he looked at her, pausing in his musing. They had another staring contest for a while before she raised herself up for a bit. "I love you Kyoya..." She said almost dreamily.

"Hn." He replied, "I love you too…" He said which earned a small laugh from Tsuna

"Oh by the way…" She said making Hibari look at him "I'm pregnant…" She grins. Hibari was speechless.

"I want some ice cream." She said and smiled mysteriously. He had the aching feeling that he does not want to know the meaning of that smile.

* * *

*************OMAKE **********

The people inside the Vongola mansion were surprised to see the famous scary cloud guardian walk back and forth the mansion the whole day. He was carrying random things and sometimes food all given to Vongola Decimo. They never asked the cloud but one guardian, namely Gokudera Hayato approached Tsuna and asked.

"I want those things so Kyoya got them for me." She smiled, proud about it

Gokudera look puzzled "But Tenth, you can ask others to do it, instead of him. If you want I can get you some-"

"NO! NO! NO! I want Kyoya to do it." She hurriedly said and ran towards Kyoya holding some red apples with him.

"Kyoya, I want green apples not red!" She whines

"Then you should have said so earlier..." He almost barked

Tsuna babbled then started to sniff… "But… B-But… the baby…"

"Fine… fine… I'll have them change to green…" Kyoya muttered and turn to leave

"Thank you Kyoya, Love you!" She beamed and waved at him

"I swear that fucking pineapple is starting to influence her…." Hibari grumbled silently

**********************OWARI*****************

**

* * *

**

**Anyway, I plan on making an AU-sequel of somesorts to this, It will be posted after I submitted my thesis... To those who rquest a sequel. It will be an AU-1827.**


End file.
